Número trece
by Little Storm 97
Summary: El trece siempre ha sido el número de la mala suerte, no es coincidencia que el treceavo heredero al trono y la nacida en el trece tuvieran que pasar por tantas cosas, sin tener una oportunidad. ¡NO PAIRING HELSA!/ La imagen no me pertenece.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Trece. Este número siempre ha sido asociado con la mala suerte ¿quién no ha oído la superstición del terrible "viernes trece"?

Mucha gente dirá que es superstición, entonces ¿por qué dos personas que han sido regidas por este número desde su nacimiento han pasado tanto dolor sufrimiento sin ser ellos los culpables? ¿Acaso es coincidencia?

Mala suerte. Dolor. Desesperación. Resignación. Adaptación.

Siempre que padecemos alguna tragedia de manera prolongada nosotros cambiamos, nos adaptamos para no sucumbir, para seguir vivos. Encontramos nuevos motores que nos impulsan incluso en nuestra adversidad.

Algunos encuentran buenas y nobles motivaciones haciendo que su espíritu quede incorrupto.

Otros no.

Pero ¿en realidad tienen ellos la culpa de no ser capaces de encontrar la motivación adecuada? Ellos están condenados desde que el trece está sobre sus cabezas entonces ¿tiene algo de malo querer escapar?

Porque ellos cuando se les presentó la oportunidad la tomaron.

No importaba el costo con tal de liberarse del número trece que los perseguía desde su nacimiento.

Esta es la historia de dos personas con algo en común: su maldición; pero que la llevaron a cabo de diferentes maneras.

Ambos nacidos en familias nobles, con todo lo que podrían desear materialmente… pero su maldición no iba a ser tan benevolente después de todo...

Él era el heredero número trece.

Y ella nació en el trece.

Uno con el poder de salvarse y el otro condenado a la eterna oscuridad.

Pero hasta que ellos lograron forjar su propio camino, anduvieron el mismo lugar acompañados únicamente de la soledad.

¿Qué es peor? ¿La mala suerte o la soledad?

* * *

Bueno este es el prólogo, espero les haya gustado. Ahora vienen algunas aclaraciones:

Hans es el hijo número 13 y Elsa es la princesa número 13 de Disney, cuando me enteré de esto fue como un gran ¡boom! En mi cabeza y así surgió este fanfic, por si no lo leyeron en el summary NO ES PAIRING! Elsa y Hans no están en una relación romántica pero trata sobre ellos dos exclusivamente. A lo que se refiere con que Elsa nació en el 13 es que, bueno, nació en el día 13 de algún mes (supongo que diciembre). Algunos capítulo están basados acerca de Hans están basados en imágenes que he visto en tumblr, facebook, etc. por si algo se les hace familiar.

Mi idea es explorar el pasado de Hans (originalmente nada más iba a ser de él) para encontrar una motivación suficiente para hacer lo que le hizo a Anna, y en el pasado de Elsa para comprenderla mejor.

Los capítulos no van a ser muy largos, tal vez algunos sí pero no todos ;D

Dejen reviews :3

Los quiero n_n

Oh! Antes de que se me olvide:

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, they are property of Disney Studios and I got them out from Frozen just because I love it so much that for me it couldn't end there.


	2. Capítulo 1 No deseado

**Capítulo 1 No deseado**

Era una hermosa mañana cuando la reina de las Islas del Sur entró en labor de parto. Sin embargo, no fue hasta la noche - una noche sin luna ni estrellas ni nada que indicara que había vida en el reino, pues todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pasaría con la reina que ya había tenido doce hijos anteriores y no era seguro que sobrevivieran ninguno de los dos- que el bebé mostró señales de estar a punto de nacer.

Mientras la reina estaba dentro de la habitación, siendo ayudada por los parteros reales y las comadronas; el rey paseaba de un lado para otro afuera de la habitación igual que hacía algunas horas, específicamente desde que el médico le dijo que esperara afuera haría que su esposa estuviera más tranquila. Apretó los puños ¿cómo podría estarlo sin él a su lado? ¡Después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella!

Entonces un sonido sacó al rey de sus iracundos pensamientos: se escuchó el llanto de un niño.

El treceavo heredero al trono de las islas del sur había nacido.

El rey entró violentamente a la habitación, las enfermeras le llevaron a su hijo para que lo viera pero él las empujó. No le importaba el mocoso, solo su adorada esposa, después de todo él sólo era otro hijo no deseado.

La reina no estaba bien, había sobrevivido pero estaba muy débil, no se le había permitido darle pecho a su hijo aunque sí lo había cargado una vez lo cual representó un gran esfuerzo para ella y casi cayó en la inconsciencia.

Hans; lo nombró ella pues el rey no se daba a la tarea, en realidad era como si no hubiera tenido otro hijo, la reina suponía que era porque había estado a punto de morir por él y porque su niño había nacido treceavo y todos sabían que significaba: mala suerte. Estaba segura de que su esposo estaba planeando dejarlo abandonado o algo igual de horrible ¿por qué no entendían que solo era una estúpida superstición? Su hijo iba a crecer sano, fuerte, guapo y talentoso y así todos tendrían que reconocer que estaban equivocados.

Entonces fue cuando pasó algo que nadie esperaba pero que todos temían, la reina empeoró y estando al borde de la muerte le dijo al rey que le jurara que jamás se desharía de Hans, el treceavo heredero. Él se negó al principio pero al ver que su reina no tenía salvación decidió cumplir su última voluntad.

La reina murió tranquila pero preocupada, su esposo era un hombre bueno no importaba cuántos problemas hubieran tenido antes, siempre se había preocupado por ella y era honorable.

No se desharía de su hijo. Y con ese último pensamiento, la reina murió.

Pero eso no significaba que él fuera a amarlo o a tenerlo en estima. Después de todo fue su culpa que la amada reina muriera.

Y así fue como el rey mandó criar al príncipe Hans con sus maestros y nodrizas, fue así como le envenenó la mente al resto de sus hermanos, diciéndoles que su hermano tenía la culpa de todo y era un monstruo. Aunque para esto último no hacía falta ya que el resto de los príncipes también lo culpaban de la muerte de su cariñosa madre.

Solo, a merced de su inestable padre y despiadados hermanos.

Fue así como el futuro se tornó negro para un bebé que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que asesinó.

* * *

Primer capìtulo corregido :D Solo para que sepan la trama es la misma, no esperen nada nuevo, solo algunos detallitos extras por aquì y por allà, y muuuuchas correcciones XD

Siguiente capìtulo: Monstruo


	3. Capítulo 2 Fenómeno

**Capítulo 2 Fenómeno**

Era un día soleado cuando la reina de Arendelle entró en labor de parto ¡el primer heredero estaba por nacer! Todo el pueblo esperaba con regocijo la llegada del príncipe o princesa que en un futuro los reinaría.

El rey estuvo en todo momento junto con su amada reina, apoyándola para cuando llegara el gran momento, odiaba verla sufrir tanto dolor pero cualquier intento de enojarse por ello se desvanecía cuando veía la felicidad que resplandecía en sus ojos ante la esperanza de poder tener a su bebé en sus brazos.

Se escuchó… ¿nada? El bebé estaba afuera pero ¿por qué no lloraba? Eso nunca era buena señal, la reina estaba demasiado exhausta como para pensar en ello y el rey no quería dejarla sola así que pidió que le dijeran lo que estaba mal con su hijo ¿acaso él estaba…?

-Está viva majestad –lo tranquilizó el médico real – y es una bella niña.

El médico le dio un pequeño golpecito al bebé para que reaccionara, esta abrió los ojos de inmediato, dándole un susto de muerte al pobre hombre y una intensa fascinación por los ojos azules de la niña. Luego los volvió a cerrar y comenzó a llorar quedamente.

El doctor le dio el bebé a la reina, los monarcas sonrieron. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Era extraño que fuera pleno verano y que adentro del castillo siguiera igual de frío que en pleno invierno. La princesa Elsa era una gran alegría para todos. Era una niña adorable, sana (a pesar del susto de no llorar al nacer) y muy tranquila.

Algunas cosas extrañas pasaban alrededor de la princesa pero todos lo ignoraban, o al menos sus padres lo hacían porque a nadie se le escapaba que la princesa tenía el cabello tan rubio que casi parecía blanco pero sus ojos no eran rojos como los de otros hijos de demonios que habían nacido de vez en cuando en diferentes partes del mundo.

Elsa no se parecía a sus padres. Además siempre hacía frío donde ella estaba.

Sin embargo los reyes se empeñaban en creer que no había nada diferente en su hija, no importaba cuántas personas le dijeran que habían visto salir copos de nieve de la mano de la princesa ellos no les creían, pero hubo un día en el que no pudieron seguir negando más.

El día en que Elsa caminó. Cuando ella puso un pie en el piso, el suelo se cubrió de hielo.

Todos quedaron horrorizados o demasiado sorprendidos.

La princesa era un fenómeno ¿Arendelle la aceptaría como su monarca? Los reyes se dieron cuenta de que era muy posible que el pueblo no la quisiera como reina en cuanto se enteraran de que ella era diferente.

Esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de los reyes mientras que los sirvientes salían discretamente de la habitación.

Nadie se dedicó ni un segunda a admirar la hermosura del diseño que tenía el piso al ser cubierto de hielo, ni la expresión de felicidad que tenía la pequeña princesa al dar sus primeros pasos. Todo eso fue dejado de lado ¡porque todos estaban pendientes de la gran amenaza que esa bebé no era.

* * *

Hola! Estoy de vuelta, más rápido de lo que tenía planeado de hecho pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, es el primer capítulo de Elsa, como se podrán haber dado cuenta será un capítulo de Hans, otro de Elsa y así sucesivamente :D Agradezco a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y al que la está siguiendo.

**Tomoyo-neechan:** Muchas gracias por el cumpleaños de Elsa ¡no lo había pensado! Deberías de haber visto la cara de mi amiga fangirl de Frozen cuando le dije sobre tu descubrimiento jajajaja fue épico! Muchas gracias! Tuve que hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones al capítulo pero valió la pena n_n

**The animal fairy 1:** Que bueno que decidiste darle una oportunidad al fanfic a pesar de que no te gusta Hans, siendo honesta a mí tampoco me gusta pero siento que es un personaje con demasiado potencial que no fue consolidado del todo bien en la película.

**aledartz:** Siento que hayan sido muy cortos los primeros capítulos pero los capítulos próximos prometen ser más largos c:

Para terminar, voy a ausentarme un tiempo porque son vacaciones y voy a salir, si tengo Internet en alguna ocasión les prometo que actualizaré en seguida, ya casi tengo el capítulo 3 listo pero todavía falta revisarlo y toda la cosa.

¡Dejen reviews!

Nos leemos :D Una vez más gracias por todo su apoyo :3


	4. Capítulo 3 Invisible

**Capítulo 3 Invisible**

Hans nunca entendió por qué sus hermanos hacían como que no estaba, tampoco entendía por qué su padre nunca le hablaba, hubo algunas ocasiones en las que Hans se preguntó si de verdad existía.

Pero había alguien que lo veía, ella no podía estar loca ¿verdad? Ella era tan amable con todo el mundo, le sonreía a todos y los demás no la trataban diferente, se veía que a todos les agradaba ella.

Su nombre era Lisa y era una criada del palacio, muy joven, tal vez de unos veinte años y era la persona que lo veía. Ella lo encontró una vez llorando en los establos, siempre le había gustado ir ahí porque los caballos levantaban la mirada y se le quedaban viendo unos segundos, a él, luego volvían a lo que estaban haciendo pero el que lo vieran aunque fuera por un instante provocaba en Hans la más absoluta y pura felicidad. Ellos no lo ignoraban. Lisa encontró al pequeño heredero de tres años, tirado y sollozando fuertemente, se mordió un labio, sabía que lo más probable que pasara si se relacionaba con él fuera que alguna desgracia viniera sobre ella pero el ver a ese pobre niño tan destrozado y solo, fue más poderoso que su temor y se le acercó.

Le dijo que no era invisible, que era una cruel broma que, algún día, todos se cansarían de jugar. Hans la abrazó y siguió llorando sobre ella.

Lisa y Hans se volvieron buenos amigos, después de ella hubo otros que lo comenzaron a ver: los profesores. Porque un príncipe -no importaba que tan maldito estuviera- debía ser culto y saber comportarse. Pero fuera de ellos no lo veía nadie más, su familia siempre lo ignoraba la única señal que ellos daban de que se daban cuenta de que estaba en la habitación era el enorme silencio que envolvía a todos, seguido de la tensión y el odio que sentía.

Hans aprendió qué era el odio desde muy pequeño pero no le supo poner nombre hasta que creció y él también lo sintió.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la indiferencia de sus hermanos y de su padre, al fin y al cabo tenía a Lisa a su lado, y los profesores de vez en cuando le regalaban sonrisas cuando contestaba una pregunta bien o traía sus deberes bien hechos.

Esas eran sus pequeñas alegrías.

* * *

Un día hubo otra persona que lo vio: una dama alta distinguida, invitada de su padre a la corte. La presencia de Hans fue solicitada por primera vez para recibirla, él tenía cuatro años.

Los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en Hans, el intenso color verde le recordó a una imagen que vio acerca de los bosques en el invierno: profundos, misteriosos y fríos. Su padre le presentó a cada uno de sus doce hijos, pareció dudar en decir el nombre de Hans pero la mujer demandó saber su nombre.

-Me llamo Hans, señora, y soy el décimo tercer heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur – dijo él, haciendo una perfecta reverencia tan llena de elegancia y nobleza que la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

El décimo tercer heredero. Eso era malo, muy malo. La señora recuperó su fría postura.

-¿Quién te pidió hablar? – Preguntó ella fríamente.

Hans se sonrojó y pidió disculpas. Había estado tan emocionado de que su padre le pusiera atención que no pudo evitar tratar de probarle algo, con su voz, con su cortesía, con su elegancia. Lo que fuera.

-Lamento mi impertinencia, no volverá a ocurrir señora – dijo él.

-Eso espero jovencito –replicó ella.

El rey carraspeó incómodo.

-Les presento a Lady DeKoster – dijo el rey – estará con nosotros una temporada.

* * *

Hans estaba sentado al lado de su fuente favorita del palacio: era la más simple de todas, la suya. En las Islas del Sur era tradición construir un tributo por cada heredero, a él y a sus hermanos les hicieron fuentes. A él no le gustaba la suya en un principio, era tan sencilla, sin nada que se destacara entre todas las demás ¿ni siquiera su fuente podía tener un poco de gloria? Pero entonces Lisa le dijo que a ella le encantaba esa fuente porque ¡vaya que resaltaba entre todas las demás tan llenas de ornamentos que eran casi desagradables a la vista! La simpleza de su fuente no era algo malo, además había otra cosa, cuando el agua salía lo hacía elegantemente, fluía sin problema y luego desembocaba en una pequeña maceta. No se quedaba simplemente como una mera decoración, también tenía otra función y era alimentar a la pequeña planta que habían puesto ahí ¿por qué motivo? Nunca lo supieron pero a Hans le gustaba que su fuente tuviera un misterio.

En esa fuente fue donde lo encontró Lisa, haciendo círculos en el agua.

-¿Qué le pasa príncipe? – Le preguntó suavemente mientras se recargaba en la fuente y lo imitaba.

-Es raro Lisa – respondió él. – Quería que me vieran pero solo me reprocharon ¿está mal querer ser alguien?

Lisa lo miró impactada, no sabía qué decirle. Es decir, lo sabía pero no estaba segura de poder ponerlo en palabras.

-No Hans – el pequeño la miró sorprendido ante el uso de su nombre de pila. – Todos queremos que nos vean.

Hans despertó a la mañana siguiente y recordó que ese día sus maestros le habían suspendido sus lecciones como regalo de cumpleaños, fue corriendo a buscar a Lisa, ella le había dicho que pasarían el día juntos.

La encontró y fueron a divertirse, fueron a los establos y saludaron a la yegua preñada y se pusieron a adivinar cuándo daría a luz, le cepillaron el pelaje, le dieron unas zanahorias y unos cuantos terrones de azúcar. Después fueron a ver la planta de la fuente para ver cómo iba creciendo, fueron a la cocina por algo ligero para comer, Hans quería algo más pesado, que lo llenara pero Lisa le dijo que esperara. Que lo mejor estaba por venir.

Hans insistió mucho en saber a qué se refería y aunque Lisa aguantó un buen rato, al final la cara de perrito abandonado del pequeño príncipe ganó y fue así como supo que tanto su amiga como sus profesores le habían organizado un pequeño festejo solo entre ellos por su cumpleaños.

Hans sintió algo extraño, era agradable, cálido y le dieron ganas de sonreír: estaba feliz. Tardó en procesarlo porque nunca había sentido algo así, disfrutó de la sensación y obedeció cuando Lisa le dijo que fuera a jugar por ahí para dar los últimos toques a su fiesta y que en dos horas fuera al salón donde le daban clases.

El pequeño príncipe saltó y fue a todos los lugares del castillo que conocía para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Las dos horas parecieron dos días pero cuando oyó las campanadas que marcaban las cinco de la tarde no esperó más y fue corriendo al salón. Nunca creyó que iría tan emocionado.

Entonces se paró frente a la puerta y recordó que Lisa le había dicho que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por lucir sorprendido para que los profesores no sospecharan. Se tranquilizó y cuando estuvo seguro de que podía hacerlo abrió la puerta.

-¿Lisa? ¿Estás ahí?

Su rostro fue la definición de sorpresa.

Y del horror.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

La fiesta claro que estaba ahí pero ¿y sus profesores? ¿Y su amiga? ¡Ah claro! Era un el juego del escondite y tenía que encontrarlos ¿cierto? Ellos querían que se divirtiera y por eso tenía que buscarlos.

-¿Lisa? ¿Señor Gruñón? ¿Señora Pasa? – Comenzó a llamar a sus profesores por sus apodos que tanto odiaban con tal de que dijeran algo y revelaran su escondite.

Pero no los encontraba.

Tal vez estuvieran en otro lado.

Los buscó en las cocinas.

En los establos.

En el jardín de las fuentes.

En la biblioteca.

En el cuarto de lavanderías.

En los cuartos de sus doce hermanos mayores.

Y entonces sucedió algo.

Su décimo hermano mayor, Ahren, y su quinto hermano mayor Bertram lo estaban viendo. Y le sonreían. A Hans no le gustaba cómo lo hacían, era como si hubieran tendido una trampa y su presa apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de que había caído en ella.

-¿Qué buscas pequeño Hannie? – Preguntó Ahren burlón.

-Tal vez ¿a una moza y un montón de incompetentes viejos? – Sugirió Bertram.

Hans no quería hacerlo pero asintió.

Ambos hermanos fingieron sentir tristeza, y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Hans salió corriendo, no necesitaba oír lo que tenían que decir para saberlo: sus amigos ya no estaban.

Corrió a su fuente, no sabía por qué pero llegó ahí, lo estaban esperando otros dos hermanos suyos. Y la planta a la que alimentaba su fuente estaba tirada y destrozada en el suelo.

Hans volvió a huir, pero no importaba a donde fuera, uno de sus hermanos lo estaba esperando y le sonreía burlón, satisfecho, arrogante, superior, feliz. Con tanta felicidad que Hans sintió ganas de vomitar.

Al final llegó al establo, la yegua seguía ahí y pareció sentir su tristeza porque intentó levantarse para consolarlo. Hans corrió hacia ella y lloró aferrado a su pelaje.

Toda su vida había deseado que lo vieran tan intensamente que a veces el dolor que sentía lo dejaba tan vacío de otra emoción que no podía llorar. Ni siquiera la tristeza se podía mezclar con su dolor.

Eso había sido lo único que había querido siempre: ser visto.

Pero esa fue la primera y única vez en que deseó ser invisible.

* * *

Hola! Volví :D Siento mucho la espera, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo porque a mí sí XD Muchas gracias a **The animal fairy 1 **(Ojalá te guste lo que estoy haciendo con Hans) y a **Patzylin-Donno** (creo que es un punto muy importante lo que señalaste, las personas tienden a huir de lo que es diferente porque es más cómodo seguir en donde siempre has estado a arriesgarte, creo que los padres de Elsa tuvieron gran parte de la culpa de que ella creciera con tantos complejos :/ ) por comentar el capítulo anterior, también a los que agregaron a favoritos o están siguiendo la historia n_n

Les prometo que la próxima actualización no tardará tanto.

Besos a todos.

Atte. Little Storm 97

**Próximo capítulo:** Anna


	5. Capítulo 4 Anna

**Capítulo 4 Anna**

Los reyes estaban aliviados de que su segunda hija fuera normal: no había magia en ella. Sin embargo era muy sana y estaba llena de energía, sería una buena monarca en dado caso de que el pueblo no aceptara a Elsa.

No malinterpreten, los reyes amaban a Elsa pero le temían al mismo tiempo, no a ella, sino a lo incierto que parecía ser su futuro. No había nada claro acerca de ella.

Los sirvientes del castillo la querían por su dulzura y se habían acostumbrado a las pequeñas muestras de poder que ocurrían de vez en cuando. Con eso los reyes estaban más tranquilos y por eso dejaban que Elsa creciera como lo haría cualquier otra persona. Sentían que su futuro podría ser prometedor, ellos esperaban que así fuera pero siempre estaba esa incertidumbre presente.

Cuando Anna cumplió tres años y pudo comprender un poco mejor que Elsa tenía poderes la alegría de la mayor de las princesas se incrementó considerablemente, Anna siempre le pedía que "hiciera la magia" para jugar. Lo que más les gustaba era hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Eran tiempos muy felices.

* * *

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia como tú, Elsa? – Le preguntó un tanto decepcionada Anna.

Elsa no sabía que responderle así que guardaron silencio y siguieron jugando por otro rato hasta que Anna dijo "me gustaría tener tus poderes Elsa". Fue entonces cuando ella por fin pudo decir algo.

-No son tan increíbles – comentó cuidadosamente- a veces congelo cosas sin querer y no sé cómo volverlas a la normalidad, además siempre tengo frío.

-¿El frío te molesta? – Preguntó Anna sorprendida pues nunca la había oído quejarse.

-Sí- mintió Elsa.

Al siguiente segundo sintió cómo algo cálido… ¿cálido? Así que eso era calor, era muy extraño. Se sorprendió de lo hermoso que podía ser, no lo podía creer pero el abrazo de su hermana se lo estaba mostrando. Era la primera vez que experimentaba el calor, y todo era gracias a Anna, su querida hermana.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Anna sin soltarla.

-Sí – respondió Elsa sonriendo. – Anna, tú tienes un poder maravilloso.

Anna se separó de golpe y miró a Elsa con ojos brillantes de anticipación.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuáles? ¿Cuáles? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Oh, ya sé, ya sé, ya sé! ¡Son de los animales ¿verdad?! ¡Siempre son muy amables conmigo!

Elsa rio suavemente.

-No Anna, no son los animales.

-¡Oh! –Dijo decepcionada pero se recuperó rápidamente - ¿Entonces?

-Es tu calor Anna – ella miraba a Elsa sin comprender- tú me puedes derretir, me hiciste sentir calor por primera vez – dijo Elsa feliz. - ¡Eres mi heroína Anna!

Anna se sonrojó y ambas rieron, esa noche durmieron juntas, tranquilas, abrazadas y felices.

* * *

-¡Elsa! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Yaaa despierta!- Dijo Anna mientras sacudía a su hermana.

-Duerme Anna. –Dijo Elsa mientras se escondía bajo el edredón.

-¡No puedo! ¡Es tiempo de jugar!

-Ve tu sola – dijo sin moverse.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Dijo con voz cantarina.

Elsa abrió un ojo y sonrió. Anna había ganado la batalla.

Juntas bajaron corriendo y riendo en voz baja hasta el salón, cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Elsa cubrió todo el salón con hielo y comenzaron a jugar. Anna saltaba de los montones de nieve que creaba Elsa, era tan divertido.

La risa de Anna era tan cálida. Sonrió. Le encantaba usar esa palabra.

De pronto su hermana comenzó a saltar demasiado rápido de un montículo a otro, no había problema, siguió convocando sus poderes. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a sentir el pánico crecer en su interior al darse cuenta de que sus poderes no acudían a ella y Anna estaba volando por los aires, sin nada para amortiguar su caída.

Iba a lastimarse e iba a ser su culpa.

-¡Anna! –Gritó Elsa mientras hacía un último intento y lanzaba todo el poder que pudo acumular sin dirección alguna.

Cuando iban de camino a salvar a Anna Elsa pensó en cómo había resultado todo eso. En un segundo estaban riendo felices, al otro solo se escuchaban sus sollozos y gritos de auxilio. Pasó muy rápido, la expresión de felicidad se borró en el momento en el que el débil y pequeño rayo golpeó la frente de Anna.

Y la princesa cayó.

* * *

Elsa sollozó un poco más ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho daño a su hermana? Todavía podía recordar cómo entraron sus padres y al verla llorando y todo cubierto de hielo no dudaron ni un segundo en que le había hecho algo a Anna. Sabía que habían reaccionado así porque estaban asustados pero ¿cómo la habían podido culpar tan fácilmente? Sintió por un momento que la habían visto como un… No, eso no podía ser, sus padres la querían; que hubiera tenido uno o dos incidentes con sus poderes anteriormente no significaba que sus padres le temieran ¿cierto?

Mientras Elsa iba pensando todo eso llegaron a un claro lleno de piedras. Ella no comprendía quién los ayudaría, no había nadie ahí. Su padre comenzó a pedir ayuda y entonces pasó algo: las rocas comenzaron a vibrar y se volvieron una especie de personitas pequeñas y rechonchas.

-Trolls –susurró Elsa.

A pesar de las circunstancias Elsa no pudo hacer nada más que maravillarse ante la presencia de esas criaturas, podía sentir cómo magia emanaba de ellas, era diferente a su magia pero no podía confundirla con ninguna otra cosa más. Era magia.

Por estar maravillándose con la magia de los trolls se perdió de mucho de lo que dijo el anciano Pabi pero alcanzó a escuchar que Anna se pondría bien… Si olvidaba que ella tenía poderes.

-Pero… ¿se va a olvidar de que tengo poderes? –Preguntó la pequeña Elsa temiendo la respuesta.

No podía concebir una existencia sin su hermana a su lado, jugando y divirtiéndose con ella. No podía. Pero era necesario. Vio a Anna, y al mechón blanco de su pelo y sintió que no era posible que ella se olvidara de todo, se sintió un poco más tranquila.

El anciano troll les aseguró que Anna estaba a salvo y Elsa se sintió feliz. Pero entonces sucedió algo que marcaría su vida para siempre.

Por primera vez estuvo consciente del peligro que ella representaba para los demás, el troll se lo había hecho saber, y si él tenía razón, los problemas que ella causaría si no lograba controlarse no serían tan fáciles de resolver.

Después de ese día Elsa se vio obligada por sí misma y por sus padres a controlarse, pasaba mucho tiempo sola tratando de comprenderse pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué tenía que comprender? ¿A ella o a sus poderes? ¿Eran cosas separadas o estaban intrínsecas? El no hallar una respuesta la frustraba y la llenaba de una gran angustia, si no lograba comprenderse y controlarse ¿de qué cosa sería capaz?

* * *

El día después de que separaron los cuartos de Elsa y Anna, la primera buscó una oportunidad para hablar con su hermana menor aunque sus padres le hubieran dicho que lo mejor sería dejar de hablarle, todavía quería preguntarle algo antes de eso.

Anna se veía confundida porque Elsa ya no estaba con ella así que se alegró mucho cuando su hermana vino por la noche a hablar. Estaba tan feliz por la idea de que no pasaba nada, que solo era un cambio de habitación que no notó el aire de tristeza y abatimiento que su hermana traía consigo.

-¡Elsa! – Anna exclamó mientras la abrazaba, la soltó cuando sintió que ella se tensaba - ¿está todo bien?

Elsa trató de serenarse para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Nada estaba bien.

-Sí - ¿qué tan seguido tendría que mentir? Esperaba que no mucho, lo odiaba. – Anna…

-¿Mh?

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me abrazaste…?

-¿Cuándo? Te he dado muchos abrazos – interrumpió Anna con tono despreocupado.

Elsa sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, había albergado una pequeña ilusión de que Anna no hubiera olvidado todo pero era obvio que no iba a ser lo mismo aunque la dejaran hablar con ella. Se suponía que Anna debería de haber sido capaz de saber cuál era el momento del que le hablaba, había sido muy especial para ambas.

Pero ella ya no lo recordaba, debió de haber pasado a ser un abrazo más para ella, algo sin trascendencia, inocuo, prescindible.

Elsa no dijo nada y se fue de la habitación dejando a Anna sola y muy confundida.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo otro capítulo, un pequeño aviso a partir de ahora las actualizaciones van a ser semanales o puede que tarden un poco, lo siento pero entro de nuevo a la escuela y no creo poder actualizar tan rápido :c Sin embargo agradezco el apoyo que me han dado has ahora, sobre todo a:

**Patzylin-Donno**: De nada c: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los que comentan, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir. Muchas gracias n_n Ojalá que en lo que sigue del fanfic siga manejando bien a los personajes, y siempre me porto bien XD

**Sinin:** Jejejejeje, claro que sé quién eres XD Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y que bueno que te animaste a hacerte una cuenta.

Muchas gracias a todos. Nos leemos :3

Siguiente capítulo: **Amigo**


	6. Capítulo 5 Amigo

**Capítulo 5 Amigo**

Su padre había dado un anuncio que hizo que el silencio se extendiera por todo el comedor. Los trece príncipes miraban fijamente a su padre y a Lady DeKoster con expresión sorprendida.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo ella - ¿No nos van a felicitar por nuestro compromiso?

Poco a poco todos reaccionaron y dieron sus corteses felicitaciones. Hans no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, la elegante dama que venía regularmente al castillo se transformaría en su madrastra. No le agradaba, pero tampoco era como que pudiera hacer algo o si pudiera no le harían caso, pretenderían que era invisible otra vez.

-Hans – dijo la dama – eres el único que no me ha dicho nada.

Como siempre la habitación se llenó de un aire tenso en cuanto le dirigió su atención a él. Hans, ahora a punto de cumplir seis años, tiernos seis años estaba harto de que eso pasara siempre así que decidió ignorarlo y enfrentarse a la mujer que esperaba unas palabras de bienvenida pronunciadas con amor o entusiasmo que él diría sin realmente sentirlo.

-Bienvenida a la familia Lady DeKoster.

Simple y sencillo, fue todo lo que le pudo decir. La mujer sonrió.

-Gracias Hans. Estoy segura de que todos nos llevaremos muy bien.

* * *

La yegua había dado a luz recientemente, Hans había estado presente y se sentía feliz de haber ayudado al pequeño potrillo a llegar al mundo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste porque su madre había muerto.

Miró al pequeño potrillo blanco con compasión ¿cómo sobreviviría? Su mamá no estaría ahí para cuidarlo ni darle de comer ¿tenía posibilidades si quiera? El potrillo lo vio con sus grandes ojos y relinchó, Hans sonrió. Sentía que ese caballo lo lograría, y cuando lo hiciera lo reclamaría como suyo, estaba seguro de que sus hermanos –se le agrió el rostro al pensar en ellos- no lograrían apreciarlo.

El potrillo lo logró, creció y se volvió un buen caballo, no era el mejor en nada pero era muy noble y quería a Hans, y el príncipe también lo quería mucho por eso y otra cosa: era el recuerdo que tenía de Lisa.

La yegua que habían estado cuidando era su madre así que Hans sentía un fuerte lazo hacia el animal, aunque para él era como tener a un amigo. Y esta vez se aseguraría de que sus hermanos no se lo quitarán.

Afortunadamente ellos no le prestaron atención, después de todo solo lo veían como un simple animal.

Si antes de que naciera su amigo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus establos, ahora prácticamente vivía ahí, estando al pendiente del caballo.

* * *

Una vez, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente grande y Hans por fin pudo montarlo, sus hermanos le jugaron una broma de muy mal gusto, cuando el pequeño príncipe había asegurado la montura y fue a traerle una manzana para cuando acabaran. Regresó, se subió a la silla y se cayó de ella. Sus hermanos la habían desasegurado y terminó en el suelo, el caballo se asustó y salió corriendo.

Hans vio cómo su caballo se iba y comenzó a llorar, en parte porque se había raspado, en parte porque no podía creer que sus hermanos hubieran sido tan crueles pero más que nada porque estaba la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su amigo.

Entró corriendo al castillo, y se encerró en un cuarto cualquiera, no se atrevía a ir a su habitación porque lo más probable era que luego fueran a buscarlo ahí o a la fuente, así que su lugar de consuelo fue el primero que vio.

-¿Hans?

El príncipe levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como había pensado anteriormente, Lady DeKoster lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupada.

Hans fue, la abrazó y le explicó lo que había pasado. Nunca vio hacia arriba, solo necesitaba desahogarse. La mujer no dijo nada y lo dejó que terminara, por un momento pensó que tal vez no era tan mala después de todo.

-¡Oh, pobre Hans! – Dijo mientras lo separaba y le tomaba la barbilla para que la mirara, al principio había tanta compasión en sus ojos pero luego una hermosa y siniestra sonrisa se formó en su rostro. –Si tan solo hubiera alguien que te amara.

-¿Mi lady? – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-He notado que todos son muy hostiles hacia a ti, nadie te ha amado ¿verdad? Es por tu maldición ¿no es cierto?

-¿Mi maldición? - Hans estaba confundido y asustado, Lady DeKoster parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento y eso no era nada bueno.

-¡Oh! ¿No te han dicho? – Preguntó comenzando a sonreír, Hans se estremeció, no le gustaba esa sonrisa.- Eres el treceavo heredero, tú –dijo acariciándole el pelo, él comenzó a retroceder- mataste a tu madre.

-¿Mi mamá? – Preguntó Hans abrumado - ¡Mi mamá me quería! – Gritó - ¡Ella me puso mi nombre!

-Tal vez te quería, tal vez no – dijo Lady DeKoster mientras se paraba y se encaminaba a la salida. – Nunca lo sabremos ¿o sí? - Seguía sonriendo pero ahora un brillo malicioso adornaba sus ojos- Después de todo, tú la mataste ¿cómo te podría querer? ¿Cómo tus hermanos o padre podrían quererte? ¿Cómo alguien podrá jamás quererte? Es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea príncipe Hans – abrió la puerta y comenzó a salir de la habitación – aquí no hay nadie que te quiera, y jamás lo habrá.

* * *

Hans salió a pasear por los jardines, vacío, sin pensar realmente en nada más que en el hecho de que había matado a su madre, por fin entendía por qué su padre y hermanos lo trataban tan mal, porque hacían como si no existiera.

Entonces se oyó un relinchido, Hans salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a su caballo, a su amigo que venía acompañado de un anciano. Hans no lo pensó y fue corriendo al encuentro de su amigo, se había olvidado de él por unos momentos pero ahora que lo veía estaba aliviado y hasta cierto punto feliz.

-¡Te extrañé amigo! – Le dijo al caballo. - ¡Muchas gracias señor!

-Es un placer Príncipe – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa pequeña.

Hans estaba feliz de tener a su caballo de vuelta, al menos él lo comprendía y además, vio al señor, parecía que le había traído un amigo, o al menos alguien que no lo miraba con desprecio o ignoraba. Le sonrió al anciano y este no se espantó ni nada por el estilo sino que lo acompañó por el resto del día, escuchándolo cada vez que le decía algo, aportando muy poco a la conversación pero haciéndole compañía y cuidándolo. El anciano tuvo que irse a su casa poco antes de la hora de la cena pero antes le recordó a Hans que debía de tomar un baño, todavía estaba lleno de tierra de la caída.

-Gracias señor – dijo feliz el niño – nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego Su Alteza – se despidió el anciano.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Nuevo cap de Hans :D Espero les haya gustado y si fue así comenten! XD Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, por agregar a favoritos y por estar siguiendo la historia, un agradecimiento especial a **Patzylin-Donno **por haber estado comentando los últimos capítulos, me haces muy feliz con tus opiniones :')

Ahora malas y buenas noticias el siguiente capítulo todavía no lo tengo listo y puede que me tardé en subirlo por la escuela pero la buena es que ya estaré de vacaciones /._./

Bueno muchas gracias por todo :D

Siguiente capítulo: **Puerta cerrada**


	7. Capítulo 6 Puerta cerrada

**Capítulo 6 Puerta cerrada**

Anna vio cómo Elsa cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y supo que nunca nada sería igual, sin embargo eso no significaba que ella se rendiría en cuanto a Elsa se refería, no claro que no, ella seguiría preguntándole si quería hacer un muñeco de nieve para ver si un día tenía ganas. No perdía nada haciéndolo en todo caso.

Pero Elsa nunca se unió a ella, siempre tenía su puerta cerrada y solo podían entrar sus padres, más de una vez Anna la oyó gritar cosas como "¡NO FUNCIONA!" o "¡NO ME PUEDO CONTROLAR! ¡SIGUEN CRECIENDO!". Anna relegó esos gritos al fondo de su mente para que no interfirieran con su pequeño, feliz y frágil mundo que había construido con mucho esfuerzo y sin Elsa, ella lo olvidó, los ignoró, prestaba atención a otras cosas para olvidar las misteriosas conversaciones de Elsa y sus padres.

Pero no importaba qué hiciera, Anna siempre se preguntó qué pasaría tras la puerta.

* * *

"Déjame en paz Anna". Era algo que se había acostumbrado a decir y que la mataba por dentro un poco más cada vez.

Elsa tenía ahora diez años y sus poderes seguían creciendo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, si había alguna manera de controlarlos esta todavía no se había revelado o no se le había ocurrido y eso la mataba por dentro ¿cómo lo lograba de pequeña? Recordaba las hermosas cosas que hacía antes del accidente pero se había olvidado de cómo lo hacía, cómo tenía el control.

Y sin embargo, en ese momento, nada era igual que antes, Anna tocaba siempre a su puerta y ella se esforzaba demasiado para no abrirle y llorar sobre ella, para no pedirle perdón por todas las veces que la había dejado afuera.

Pero no podía, era mejor de esa manera, así nunca la volvería a lastimar… Como lo había hecho con todos los demás empleados, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que el troll Pabi vivió en el castillo para devolver a la normalidad al servicio. A partir de ese momento la servidumbre fue reducida y casi no se le permitía dejar su habitación a menos que fuera a una habitación desierta, como la librería; aun así evitaba salir porque a veces se encontraba con Anna y entonces la herida volvía a abrirse.

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, interminables, lentos y no importaba qué tan buen día fuera, qué tan fuerte el Sol brillara, cuántos pájaros cantaran felices al unísono de su futuro pueblo… para Elsa los días eran grises, fríos y pesados. Cada día, cada segundo, a cada tic-tac que corría sin que ella pudiera dominar sus poderes la angustia crecía, y la hundía. Y lo peor de todo era esa expresión que sus padres ponían, nunca la logró comprender y eso le daba la certeza de que jamás podría volver a la superficie.

Dolía, dolía mucho, pero tenía que aguantar por el bien de todos; no solo de su familia sino del pueblo, nadie querría que alguien como ella los gobernara ¿cómo se suponía que tendría el control de las vidas de todos si ni siquiera tenía el control de la suya propia? Cuando se dieran cuenta de ello una revolución estallaría, de eso estaba completamente segura y no quería morir, o que alguien más lo hiciera por lo que trabajó todos los días sin descansar para tratar de entender sus poderes.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

* * *

Anna había crecido y se veía tan hermosa ¿cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Sacudió la cabeza levemente y se concentró en lo que tendría que hacer: despedir a sus padres. Respiró lentamente y se dirigió hacia sus padres, quiso abrazarlos pero había gente y sería inapropiado, además no estaba segura de si los congelaría así que hizo una pequeña reverencia. Tal vez no debería de haber dicho algo pero no se pudo controlar.

-¿En serio tienen que irse? – Preguntó nerviosa, sus padres, sus únicos amigos se irían ¿y si les pasaba algo malo?

-Confiamos en ti – respondió su padre.

Elsa sintió algo parecido a felicidad, no, era orgullo, una pequeña pizca por la muestra de confianza hacia ella; si ellos podían darle su confianza lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era lo mismo. Así que encaminó sus pensamientos hacia un lado más positivo y se convenció de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

¿Acaso ella los había matado? ¿Su pensamiento había sido suficiente para garantizar su ruina? ¡No podía ser una coincidencia que ella hubiera pensado que les pasaría algo malo y sucediera! ¡Era su culpa! ¡TODO ERA SU CULPA!

-¿Elsa?

Esa era Anna, su querida hermana, ahora huérfana como ella, pidiéndole que saliera y la apoyara para compartir su dolor. Sabía que no podría lidiar con su dolor, o mejor dicho, que sería más duro y difícil hacerlo sola pero ya había pasado por muchas cosas ¿qué importaba si agregaba ese golpe?

Anna seguía hablando y le hablaba acerca de lo que los demás decían, sobre ser valiente y superar ese trago. Elsa no lo había pensado hasta ese momento pero ella sería reina cuando cumpliera dieciocho.

Reina.

Un pánico enorme la inundó, sumado a la tristeza, la desesperanza y la culpa –que ella realmente no tenía- fueron demasiado para ella y comenzó a ir despacio hacia la puerta: la iba a abrir. NECESITABA a Anna, no podía sola.

Cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta y se congeló cambió de parecer.

Anna lloraba, ella lo escuchaba, ambas sufrían.

Y aun así la puerta seguía cerrada.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: **Me van a ver

¡Hola a todos! Volví /._./ Todavía no acaban mis exámenes pero estoy a punto y aproveché que es viernes para acabar el capítulo, está muy corto pero no todos están planeados para ser largos, siento si los decepcioné. Aun así quiero darles gracias a todos los que han agregado a favoritos y están siguiendo la historia.

Un especial agradecimiento a... **Patzylin-Donno **(de tanto que comentas ya sé tu nombre de usuario sin verlo XD) Em el anciando no es John, no sé si lo has visto pero los creadores de Frozen confirmaron que John es en realidad Joan, una forma femenina para hacer referencia a Juana de Arco (en francés Jean) que también fue acusada de brujería como Elsa ;D

... y a **Me-Me Rotamundo **Que bueno que por fin pudiste leer (te comprendo mucho con lo de la tarea, yo he estado así por no poder escribir :c ), muchas gracias por el comentario acerca de mi redacción y mis ideas, y acerca de Hans ese es el punto del fanfic, que se despierten nuevos sentimientos hacia él.

Bueno creo que la nota de autor es más larga que el capítulo en sí lol, una cosa más acerca del nombre del cap, no estoy segura si ese es el nombre porque perdí la libreta donde tengo los nombres XD Pero no podía esperar a subirlo so, si el siguiente capítulo no tiene el mismo nombre lo siento :p


	8. Capítulo 7 Otro más

**Capítulo 7 Otro más**

Hans entró furioso a su habitación, arrojó las botas de montar hacia ningún lado en particular, golpeando una mesa y rompiendo en el proceso un jarrón que probablemente fuera invaluable, como si le importara; abrió las puertas de su armario y lo desvalijó todo. Ahora tenía catorce años y las cosas habían cambiado –como siempre- para mal. Pateó las cosas que estaban regadas y luego se dejó caer en el piso, delante de la cama para poder recargarse en ella.

Había tenido un día duro, su amigo –el anciano que lo había ayudado hacía años- ya no estaba, y lo peor del asunto es que se podía haber evitado… pero como siempre, al ser el Príncipe Maldito nadie le hacía caso. No le llevaron al médico real, decían que era una causa perdida que el viejo estaría mejor muerto que sufriendo vivo, Hans les daba toda la razón pero lo que le daba rabia en verdad era que se pudo haber hecho algo antes pero nadie le hacía caso.

Pudieron haberlo salvado, su familia pudo haberlo hecho, si tan solo hubieran enviado al médico real, el mejor del reino, pero no, porque fue ÉL quien lo pidió.

Hans entonces pensó en cómo había muerto, eso no le afectaba tanto, desde hacía un tiempo estaba consciente de que su único amigo humano era demasiado anciano y que tarde que temprano tendría que irse. Pero él se lo imaginó de manera tranquila, que él se iría en paz, en sus cinco sentidos, haciendo los mismos comentarios ingeniosos a quien quiera que estuviera a su lado en su lecho de muerte –esperaba que fuera él- y que se fuera con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras dormía y se daba un bien merecido descanso.

¡Que tonto e iluso era!

Siempre había creído que el que gozara de buena salud había sido algo bueno pues nunca había sufrido de negligencia médica pero en ese momento se daba cuenta que la buena salud era una maldición, otra de las tantas que ya tenía, porque vería ver la poca gente que le importaba irse y dejarlo solo.

Ese día Hans, juró que se las pagarían, por todo lo que habían hecho: sus maestros, el anciano, Lisa… todos tuvieron horribles destinos y ahora comprendía que no era por él, por mucho tiempo así lo había pensado pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era por ellos. Ellos habían decidido hacer esas cosas simplemente porque él era feliz. Apretó los puños, nadie iba a manejarlo de nuevo, ÉL sería el amo de todos, los manejaría como si fueran títeres y no importaba qué hiciera falta, él lo haría para lograr su objetivo.

* * *

Las aguas del mar en el que se encontraban las Islas del Sur no eran fáciles de navegar, distaban mucho de ser tranquilas y cristalinas pero los habitantes de la isla no se dejaban amedrantar por ellas, sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que se lanzaran gustosos a ellas, simplemente lo hacían cuando veían que no tenían otra opción.

La mayoría de las personas opinaban que los marinos o eran unos temerarios o estaban desesperados, además, a nadie le agradaban los hombres del mar pues muchos de ellos eran los prisioneros de los calabozos reales, enviados ahí como sentencia de muerte pues las olas eran bravas, fuertes, enormes y mortales si se adentraban lo suficiente sin experiencia alguna.

Por eso cuando Hans fue designado en su décimo quinto cumpleaños como Capitán de la Guardia Naval se molestó, mucho; pero por supuesto que no lo hizo notar, aceptó el trabajo como su fuera un gran honor, como si no supiera lo que significaba: Lo estaban enviando ahí para ver si moría.

A Hans no le gustaba el mar, no le gustaba que todo el mundo pensara que moriría ahí y que todos se sintieran aliviados por ello. Sin embargo parecía que al mar le gustaba Hans porque siempre que iba no le pasaba nada: estaba relativamente tranquilo o él no caía víctima de las tormentas.

No se molestó en hacer amigos durante los primeros meses porque no tenía caso, sabía que iban a alejar de él, después de un tiempo los marinos notaron que el Príncipe Maldito tenía buena suerte en altamar así que se comenzaron a acercar.

Y Hans lo supo aprovechar. Encantó a todos con su personalidad, con su amabilidad y afabilidad de trato, pronto todos los marinos lo idolatraban. Pero solo ellos, nadie más trataba de acercarse, no había cambiado algo realmente, y aunque los hombres del mar estuvieran con él, Hans nunca lo disfrutó en realidad porque lo único que veía eran oportunistas, que se acercaban cuando veían que había algún beneficio. No porque de verdad les agradara.

Así que aunque Hans les sonriera, bebiera y se riera con todos nunca se sintió parte de ellos, ni guardó ninguna simpatía a alguien; cuando un hombre caía en el mar y se perdía para siempre daba el discurso más emotivo que cualquiera hubiera sido jamás de presenciar, las palabras salían fluidas y cargadas de sentimiento, de amargura y tristeza, pero Hans realmente no sentía nada.

Siempre se maravillaba de cómo podía hacerlo, cómo era capaz de manejar a todos esos pobres a su voluntad, hacerlos bailar una son que ni siquiera oían. Así de poderosas eran sus palabras, así de poderoso era él.

Esa era una de las ventajas de estar en altamar, aprendió a interactuar con las personas y eso lo dejaba muy satisfecho porque si quería apoderarse del trono tendría que tener el apoyo de las personas, y al parecer era muy bueno encantando a todos.

Otra de las cosas por las que agradecía el ansia de su muerte del rey –ya no pensaba en él como "padre"- era que el ser el Capitán de la Guardia Naval viajaba mucho, veía otros reinos –una oportunidad que no muchos isleños tenían- y aprendía de sus culturas, además de que se hacía de aliados allá a dónde iba con su gran carisma. Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto para llamarlos aliados pero ellos se creían sus "amigos" así que para él eran prácticamente lo mismo.

Era tan refrescante ir a otros reinos, con otras costumbres, otras supersticiones, nadie lo miraba con temor o se alejaba cuando se presentaba como el décimo tercero en la sucesión al trono. Definitivamente le gustaba estar lejos del palacio.

¡Oh si tan solo su padre no hubiera sido tan supersticioso y lo hubiera aceptado como uno de sus hijos eso no estuviera pasando! Si tan solo él no lo hubiera tratado como si fuese "otro más" de sus hermanos tal vez Hans no soñara con ver su cadáver en el piso, mirándolo con temor. Pero eso no pudo ser, así que ahí estaban.

* * *

Hans juró que nunca pensaría en nadie como "otro más", ni siquiera en esos marinos que serían sus marionetas, él no le haría a nadie lo que a él se la habían pasado haciéndolo durante dieciséis años, pero al parecer resultó ser tan malo para mantener promesas como su padre.

En las Islas del Sur no había piratas, no había nadie tan tonto como para navegar día y noche durante meses en los furiosos oleajes del mar sin embargo en otros reinos abundaban, Hans estaba consciente de ello, que podían ser saqueados pero después de los primeros cinco viajes sin incidentes dejó de preocuparse por ello. Fue entonces que sucedió.

Había mucha niebla, no la habían previsto, llegó de repente y con ella un barco, tardaron poco en reconocer la bandera y cuando lo hicieron trataron de alejarse lo más rápido posible pero los piratas les dieron alcance.

La batalla comenzó, los piratas abordaron y Hans blandió su espada, listo para lo que viniera, o al menos eso esperaba ya que nunca antes había estado en un combate de verdad, no era ajeno a la sangre pues la veía en sus entrenamientos cuando simulaba estar en un duelo.

El choque de las espadas sonaba disparejo por todas partes, los piratas se burlaban de las ropas caras de sus hombres y escupían insultos a diestra y siniestra sin perder la concentración en lo que hacían.

Hans peleaba fieramente, rehusándose a matar a los bandidos, les daba un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada, los empujaba por la borda pero estaba dispuesto a salir de ese encuentro con las manos limpias.

-¡A ÉL! ¡ÉL ES EL PRINCIPITO DEL BARCO! –Gritó uno de ellos.

Al oír el llamado cinco piratas despacharon a sus contrincantes y cargaron contra Hans, el príncipe no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el primer pirata ya estaba enfrente de él, levantó su espada para cortarle el hombro izquierdo –Hans era zurdo- y dejarlo indefenso.

Algo dentro de Hans se activó y apuñaló al hombre en el pecho con su espada con todas las fuerzas que tenía, vio como calló el hombre, y cuando lo hizo le dejó la vía libre para ver cómo dos hombres eran interceptados por miembros de su tripulación mientras que los otros dos seguían corriendo en dirección suya.

Hans se preparó. Los oponentes eran fieros y tenían experiencia pero Hans era mucho más joven, ágil y estratégico, tras una serie de intercambio de golpes ambos piratas terminaron en el suelo, muertos pero el príncipe no se paró a pensar en ello, fue en rescate de su diezmada tripulación.

Ninguno de los piratas lo vio venir, Hans simplemente caía sobre ellos, desviaba la atención de su tripulación para que el hombre en cuestión tuviera un respiro y para cuando pudiera combatir a alguien más, Hans ya se había encargada de otros dos.

_Otro, otro, otro, _pensaba Hans cada vez que un pirata caía por su espada, al final los pocos que quedaban regresaron a su barco; al final tomaron prisioneros y retiraron los cadáveres de los valientes marinos que lucharon. No había tantas bajas como Hans se había imaginado pero aun así nunca había perdido a un hombre de esa manera, esa noche no le salieron palabras adecuadas, lo que decía reflejaba qué tan roto estaba su espíritu, y eso –en cierta forma- reconfortó a la tripulación, porque sentían que de verdad estaba con ellos.

Después de dejar órdenes al contramaestre bajó a su camarote, a descansar y pensar acerca de los acontecimientos de ese día. Se quitó su chaqueta y el pañuelo que siempre llevaba, se sorprendió al verlos manchados de rojo, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ello pero ahora que veía la sangre en sus ropas se encontró admirándola durante largo rato. Seca parecía café, corriente, pero sabía que nunca nadie podría confundir una mancha de sangre con otra cosa.

Oyó un ligero ruido que no pertenecía al camarote, se tensó y sacó su espada de inmediato, un pirata se abalanzó sobre él con rabia. A Hans no le tomó más de cinco segundos acabar con él. _Otro más. _Cuando estuvo tendido en el suelo lo miró, y se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí, probablemente se hubiera colado mientras la batalla estaba arriba.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había pensado en aquel pirata como "otro más". Hizo lo que se había prometido no hacer jamás, y la mejor parte era que no se arrepentía de ello.

* * *

¡TAN TAN! ¡Capítulo nuevo! (duh) Aquí están las primeras apariciones de la maldad de Hans :3 Espero les haya gustado, si es así dejen comentarios /._./ y si no, si quieren lanzarme tomatazos o avadas, lo comprenderé perfectamente... pero comenten XD

Como siempre les agradezco el apoyo que me dan al agregar a favoritos, seguir, leer o comentar la historia.

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Un placer volverte a leer :3 Me alegra que el fic esté logrando su punto peeero ahora viene la parte de no-compasión hacia Hans, ahora simplemente lo entenderemos un poquito más n_n

**elsasarahi: **Los capítulos terminarán como la película pero tengo planeado un epílogo, a lo mejor ahí meto algo extra ;D Y me alegra que te haya gustado n_n

**diminuta: **Siento haberte hecho llorar (aunque a la vez no porque significa que te llegó, lo siento) Espero que este capítulo de Hans cumpla con las expectativas :v

Como pueden ver sí me equivoqué de nombre de capítulo XD

**Siguiente capítulo: **No dejes ver


	9. Capítulo 8 No dejes ver

**Capítulo 8 No dejes ver**

Reina. Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y la temperatura de la habitación descendió un poco más, Elsa se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse, no lograría nada si no lo hacía.

Respiró profundo y apretó sus manos contra su pecho, estuvo así por unos momentos y cuando se sintió tranquila se permitió pensar en lo que había pasado el último año: la inesperada muer… partida de sus padres, la carga que eso suponía tanto para Anna como para ella, la responsabilidad de gobernar Arendelle pasó a sus manos aunque ella no fuera reina oficialmente.

Suspiró. Solo faltaba una semana para la coronación, los preparativos estaban listos y Elsa no podía dormir ¿qué tal si todo salía mal? ¿Si no era capaz de contenerse y congelaba algo… o a alguien?

La semilla de la desesperación comenzó a germinar y a crecer rápidamente sin pausa, lo que trajo como consecuencia que el pánico y el miedo florecieran. Elsa lloró un poco para dejar salir la tensión y el estrés acumulados, sus poderes hicieron estragos en su cuarto y ella lo dejó pasar. Respiró de nuevo, como le enseñaron sus padres: Uno, dos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, tres, cuatro…

Se quedó dormida en el frío suelo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el pánico seguía ahí pero tenía un pequeño consuelo: experiencia. Había manejado el reino ella sola desde la partida de sus padres, sólo le faltaba el título pues ya era reina. Además, había estado practicando a diario el tomar cosas sin los guantes, no había tenido mucho éxito pero al menos las cosas no se congelaban cuando las tocaba… al menos no de inmediato.

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. _Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza para controlarse, recordaba que tan duro sus padres habían trabajado en ella para que no hiciera estragos, no podía echar por la ventana todos sus esfuerzos, tenía que hacerlo por ellos y por Anna.

Elsa se asomó por la ventana, era medio día pero no había comido nada porque tenía muchos asuntos que atender de la coronación, no faltaba mucho, unos pequeños detalles pero si era honesta consigo misma el estómago se le cerraba ante la perspectiva de tener a cientos de invitados DENTRO del castillo por semanas, porque no podía decir "muchas gracias por viajar meses en barco para ver la coronación de una chica que no conocen que probablemente conduzca a su reino a ser una competencia directa con ustedes, pero pasen a disfrutar el banquete y el baile ¡Ah recuerden que no pueden quedarse porque la reina tiene miedo de congelarlos! Así que el viaje que hicieron por mar, tierra y demás no vale realmente para nada, hubieran enviado mejor una tarjeta con felicitaciones." Oh, sí eso sería maravilloso.

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, había unas pocas nubes por aquí y por allá, y Anna estaba en los jardines para disfrutarlo en grande. Reía y jugaba con los patitos que pasaban por ahí, perseguía a las mariposas y saltaba cada dos por tres, se veía tan feliz. En ese momento Anna volteó hacia arriba, hacia la ventana del estudio donde ella estaba, su sonrisa menguó pero aun así levantó su mano para saludarla, luego lo reconsideró y siguió jugando con los patitos. Elsa sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado por la espalda mil veces pero se obligó a si misma a que su cara no mostrara nada de eso. _Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. _

Se quitó de la ventana y volvió a atender los asuntos de la comida, había pedido un pastel extra por cada que hubiera por si Anna los picaba o los arruinaba, ella conocía a su hermana aunque no hablaran tanto. Elsa siempre estaba al pendiente de su alegre y torpe hermana, era lo menos que podía hacer para compensarla aunque ella no estuviera consciente de ello.

* * *

Faltaban tres días para la coronación, había mejorado mucho con "no congelar" los objetos, sin embargo no era suficiente, lo había retrasado el tiempo suficiente pero ¿quién aseguraba que no se fueran a congelar en frente de todos? Si se ponía nerviosa su control disminuía drásticamente y no podía permitirse que alguien se diera cuenta de los poderes que ella tenía.

Vio hacia afuera, esta vez la ventana que estaba tenía vista hacia el puerto, los preparativos se estaban haciendo para que los barcos amarraran sin problemas, ya había un barco, el día siguiente esperaba más y pronto Arendelle estaría de fiesta oficialmente.

* * *

El día siguiente sería la coronación y Elsa no podía dormir, sabía que era inútil tratar de conciliar el sueño así que se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Su pelo estaba suelto, de vez en cuando le dolía al tenerlo recogido porque le recordaba tanto a su madre que no podía soportarlo, se parecían tanto, la única diferencia era el color del pelo y sus ojos; su madre, la reina, nunca había sido una persona muy atrevida ni que dijera lo que pensara sin reservas pero era feliz y sus ojos siempre habían sido cálidos. Elsa no podía aspirar a eso, tenía miedo, pero no solo de decir lo que pensaba sino de mostrarle a todos lo que en realidad era, eso la llenaba de pánico ¿la cazarían como si fuera un monstruo? ¿Le harían algo a Anna por estar relacionada con ella?

Las paredes del castillo parecían caer sobre ella así que Elsa salió de su habitación y buscó una salida, pero el castillo entero parecía ser una prisión. Empujó una puerta y se encontró en el jardín, el fresco viento de la noche la golpeó de repente pero no dolió, fue refrescante y Elsa supo que necesitaba salir del castillo al menos una vez antes de la coronación porque si no lo hacía estaría atrapada durante toda su vida.

El pueblo dormía, literalmente, no había ningún otro sonido más que el arrastrar de la capa que llevaba ¿cuándo la había tomado? No lo recordaba pero era bueno, en caso de que alguien la viera no lo podrían reconocer.

Pasó por una panadería y aunque no había nadie trabajando olía delicioso, luego olió chocolate y otros dulces, tal parecía que estaba en una zona donde vendían la comida. Siguió caminando sin saber a dónde iba pero no importaba siempre y cuando viera el castillo todo estaba bien.

Se maravilló con tantas cosas que vio esa noche, no podía creer que ella fuera a ser la reina de un pueblo tan hermoso… y que no lo conociera en lo más mínimo ¿cómo podría reinar si no sabía nada de la gente a su alrededor? ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se había preocupado por las demás personas? Comenzó a sentirse asqueada de sí misma ¿se merecía el trono siquiera? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no, no importaba si los conocía o no iba a ser la reina y su primera preocupación era mantenerlos a salvo, no conocerlos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Clamó una voz de hombre.

Elsa se sobresaltó y corrió hacia el castillo, no sabía por qué pero no quería que nadie la viera.

-¡Alto! – Gritó.

Tal vez correr no hubiera sido la mejor de las ideas, lo más probable era que pensara que era un ladrón, así no se lo quitaría de encima así que se paró y confrontó a su perseguidor.

-Identifíquese – dijo el extraño.

-Princesa Elsa de Arendelle – respondió después de pensarlo unos momentos su nombre real era su mejor arma.

El extraño se sorprendió y por un momento pareció dudar de si decía la verdad así que ella se quitó la capa para que la viera bien y le creyera.

-Discúlpeme – dijo él - ¿quiere que la escolte al castillo?

-Ahórrese las molestias, puedo regresar sola, aun así le agradezco su preocupación.

-No es propio que una princesa vaya caminando sin compañía, puede ser peligroso, insisto en acompañarla.

-Y yo insisto en que no es necesario molestarse, vuelva a su posada o donde sea que se hospede, buenas noches.

Dicho esto Elsa se dio media vuelta y no esperó ninguna otra contestación, se dirigió al castillo. Estaba segura de que nunca estaría preparada para ser reina, pero el momento llegaba y se esforzaría por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Por el bien de todos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? Dejen reviews por fa me alegran bastante el día :3 Lo que me recuerda:

**elsasarahi:** Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo a comentar :3 Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea de los orígenes de la maldad de Hans muahaha

**F: **Gracias :3 Lo de Helsa no creo que vaya a pasar aunque si va a haber interacción entre los dos personajes.

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Me dio mucha risa lo del barril aunque no entiendo a qué vino XD

**Sinin: **Me asusté bastante con lo del tomatazo XD Siento que la situación de Elsa te quiebre pero trato de ponerlo lo más fiel posible a lo que pienso que sentirían.

**Vero: **Muchas gracias que bueno que te gustó el fic :3 El punto del fic es ese profundizar en el pasado de esos dos porque no se mostró mucho. Espero te haya gustado el cap.

Muchas gracias a todos por el gran apoyo al fic :')

**Siguiente capítulo: **Solo


	10. Capítulo 9 Solo

**Capítulo 9 Solo**

Por supuesto que había momentos en los que Hans se sentía solo, no importaba si fuera un baile lleno de personas, si estuviera en su barco gritándole órdenes a los demás él en realidad nunca había formado un vínculo con nadie, ni siquiera esporádico desde que le había arrebatado a… bueno a los pocos que había querido.

-Príncipe Hans – dijo su contramaestre sacándolo de sus pensamientos,- Arendelle está a la vista, llegaremos antes de que se ponga el sol, dos días antes, justo a tiempo.

Hans miró a la distancia a través del catalejo y, en efecto, pudo divisar el nuevo reino, nunca había ido ahí pero sí que había escuchado de él, era su deber estar informado después de todo. Los reyes habían muerto hacía relativamente poco tiempo dejando a las dos –según los rumores- hermosas princesas huérfanas: Elsa, la mayor que sería coronada como reina y Anna quien seguiría siendo la princesa.

Arendelle era un reino pequeño en comparación a las Islas del Sur pero su reino tenía muchas más desventajas que el primero; para empezar no tenían salida a tierra, todo intercambio comercial era por mar y eso alentaba mucho las cosas dado que el mar era muy bravo e irregular por lo que los isleños comían prácticamente productos del a isla, no se podía traer fruta o cualquier otro tipo de alimentos porque se pudrían antes de siquiera divisar la primera Isla –Isla Jarí, si no mal recordaba-. Además el estar tan aislados los hacía propensos a no tener recursos necesarios en caso de mala racha.

Su objetivo ahí era hacer una alianza con Arendelle, en el reino había cortadores de hielo para tratar de conservar algunos alimentos, si podían convencer a la reina de dejarlos usarlo a cambio de un matrimonio de conveniencia, entre otras cosas ese era el principal objetivo. En opinión de Hans su padre no podría ser más idiota, era obvio que el hielo no serviría, el calor y el tiempo acabarían derritiendo todo haciendo que fueran más vulnerables a distintas enfermedades que podrían ser transmitidas al momento de llegar a las Islas del Sur y claro que sería su culpa porque él estaba maldito y todas las desgracias ocurrían por él.

Como si él fuera a hacer tal cosa, no haría nada que lo perjudicara, su padre tomaría la oportunidad, lo declararía un traidor, un peligro o algo peor y lo condenaría al exilio, la muerte o lo que se le viniera en gana. Con tal de deshacerse de Hans estaría feliz, y eso él lo sabía por eso no iba a caer tan fácil.

Siguió encargándose de comprobar el estado del barco, daba una vuelta tras otra hasta que lo hacía trece veces, hablaba con los marineros y los felicitaba por su buen trabajo prometiéndoles una ronda gratis en la primera posada que encontraran, eso los hacía rugir de alegría. Eran tan simples.

Después de completar el ritual que le aseguraría la lealtad de los hombres del mar y revisar que los regalos estuvieran en orden siguió pensando ¿viviría así para siempre? ¿Cuidándose la espalda y calculando cada movimiento para no tener un resultado desastroso que significara su perdición? ¿Temiendo del poder que su padre tenía sobre él?

Respiró y cerró los ojos para controlarse, no había por qué exaltarse, si perdía el control enfrente de todos… ¡eso! ¡Exactamente eso era lo que quería dejar de hacer! No quería seguir cuidando de sus movimientos, quería hacer lo que le viniera en gana ¡se supone que eso es lo que hacen los príncipes! O al menos lo hacen por un tiempo, no dejan que nadie los mande, se prueban a sí mismos y ganan el respeto de los demás dependiendo de eso, pero él… ¿qué podía hacer? Todos en su reino le temían –estúpidamente al principio, con razón después aunque ellos no lo supieran- y aunque se probara a sí mismo a los demás no les importaría.

Hans se dio cuenta de que no podría ganarse el corazón de la gente de las Islas del Sur como lo había hecho con los de los hombres del mar, si quería dejar de preocuparse por que le hicieran algo solo tenía dos opciones: huir o derrocar a su padre y hermanos.

Huir no era algo que le apeteciera hacer, sería demasiado sencillo y su padre, madrastra y hermanos seguirían viviendo felices sin él, además ¿quién lo seguiría? ¿De dónde obtendría dinero para vivir? No, eso sería duro y Hans ya había tenido suficiente de eso sin contar con que nadie lo seguiría, tenía la lealtad de la tripulación de todos los barcos del reino pero ellos no podían dejar la Islas del Sur, tenían familia o estaban condenados a servir por sus crímenes, no le convenía que lo siguieran estos últimos porque así también podrían dar con él.

Así pues la opción viable era tomar el reino, pero no se engañaba, las tropas marítimas aunque le daban ventaja no le garantizaba ganar el reino, podría asediarlo e impedir que llegaran suministros importantes pero podrían pasar dos cosas: toda la población moriría o seguían igual de fuertes que antes, no sería la primera vez que se enfrentarían a tremendas adversidades.

Si las cosas no le favorecían –y vaya que normalmente nada estaba a su favor- necesitaría apoyo de otros reinos, pero aunque contaba con buenas relaciones nadie se lanzaría a la guerra contra las peligrosas Islas del Sur a menos que él fuera su rey… Y de casualidad Arendelle no tenía rey y la futura reina era más o menos de su edad, tal vez si jugaba bien sus cartas terminara siendo el monarca supremo y entonces aprovechando las conexiones de Arendelle con los demás reinos él podría finalmente derrocar a su padre, las Islas del Sur se convertirían en una colonia y entonces todos tendrían que inclinarse ante él. Un buen plan, lo difícil sería acercarse a la princesa Elsa, no habían abierto las puertas del castillo desde hacía tanto tiempo que los pueblerinos muy apenas recordaban cómo era antes, si Elsa era tan reservada como parecía él tendría un mal tiempo.

Dio otra vuelta para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y luego volvió a mirar por el catalejo, Arendelle estaba cerca, llegarían ahí en una media hora si no calculaba mal, después tendrían que buscar una posada porque su padre no tenía la suficiente consideración con él como para reservarla con anticipación, probablemente le tocaría estar en una taberna de mala muerte o dormir en el barco si no tenía suerte.

* * *

Como lo había previsto no había encontrado una posada pero como les había prometido a sus hombres una ronda fueron a una taberna, pequeña y acogedora como todo en Arendelle, los marineros se habían aprovechado de la generosidad del príncipe y bebieron tanto que terminaron entonando canciones tradicionales de las Islas del Sur con partes inventadas, a Hans nunca le había gustado el escándalo que armaban los borrachos así que fue a dar un paseo, tenía que ir a checar el barco de todas maneras.

Salió y se encontró con las calles desiertas, sin ningún ruido, parecía que todos los ciudadanos de Arendelle querían dar una buena impresión al no causar ningún problema, que súbditos tan nobles, cuando se los ganara estaba seguro de que lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo.

Vio algo por el rabillo del ojo y como le pareció extraño y tenía tiempo siguió sus instintos, oyó pasos ligeros y el rozar de una capa por el suelo, lo habría dejado pasar pero sentía que estaría perdiendo algo muy importante.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Gritó.

La extraña –por la figura y el tamaño deducía que era una mujer- echó a correr por lo que era muy probable que estuviera haciendo algo malo antes de que Hans llegara, francamente si hacía algo malo le importaba muy poco pero viendo que esa podría ser una oportunidad de ganarse al pueblo de Arendelle la persiguió. La mujer corrió poco sorprendiéndolo al momento de pararse y encararlo, tenía una capucha pero podía decir que era rica, la tela del vestido se veía fina, a menos que todos en ese reino fueran ricos solo un miembro de alto rango podría permitirse semejante lujo.

-Identifíquese – si jugaba bien sus cartas podría tener a un miembro de poder de su lado.

-Princesa Elsa de Arendelle – respondió sin quitarse la capucha.

Hans estaba sorprendido por la osadía de la mujer, de todas las personas que podría haber personificado… La princesa pareció leerle el pensamiento porque se descubrió la cabeza confirmando su identidad, Hans nunca había visto a la princesa ni siquiera en retratos pero todo el mundo decía que tenía un cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco, además todo su porte gritaba "realeza".

-Discúlpeme – dijo él - ¿quiere que la escolte al castillo?

-Ahórrese las molestias, puedo regresar sola, aun así le agradezco su preocupación – respondió la princesa sin sonar grosera, Hans sonrió internamente, realmente era un hueso duro de roer.

-No es propio que una princesa vaya caminando sin compañía, puede ser peligroso, insisto en acompañarla. – Continuó Hans, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de poner en práctica su plan.

-Y yo insisto en que no es necesario molestarse, vuelva a su posada o donde sea que se hospede, buenas noches.- Dicho esto Elsa se dio media vuelta y no esperó ninguna otra contestación.

Hans dejó caer la sonrisa amable que había tenido hasta tan solo unos instantes antes y siguió su rumbo hacia el puerto, con ese encuentro se daba cuenta que el plan de ser rey por medio de Elsa tardaría más tiempo del que disponía, tendría que pensar en una alternativa, en todo caso la futura reina no estaba en esos planes.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Comenten! :D Muchas gracias por leer, en este capítulo puse un encuentro de Elsa y Hans (no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?) porque cuando Hans le dice todo su plan maligno a Anna dice que Elsa no dejaba entrar a nadie o algo por el estilo por lo tanto debió de haberla visto antes que a Anna para decidir el cambio de planes ¡Tada!

**elsasarahi: **Espero haya quedado claro todos los pensamientos de Elsa que omití del capítulo anterior, me hicieste ver que son muy necesarios y lo corregiré antes de subir el próximo capítulo ;D

**Vero: **Elsa me pareció frágil al principio pero después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que dentro de ella había una gran fortaleza y generosidad porque prácticamente se entregó a si misma por el bien de todos.

**F: **No tengo nada en contra del Helsa (de hecho yo tmb los shipeaba en un principio XD) pero siendo honesta no hice este fanfic con ese fin y aparte no estoy muy segura de cómo escribir un Helsa, si me saldría bien o no, siento que es demasiado arriesgado por el momento :s Tal vez en un futuro escriba uno pero no lo veo muy cercano, en fin espero que te siga gustando el fanfic, lo siento mucho u_u

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **¡Ah ya entendí! Jajajaja, ya le entendí a lo del barril (después de mil años pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? XD ) Elsa se parece bastante a su mamá y a Anna tmb, siento que usaron el mismo diseño y nada más le cambiaron el pelo lol.

**Patzylin-Donno: **Me tenías preocupada mujer estaba toda paranoica jeje pero luego dije la gente tiene una vida afuera de fanfiction así que dejé de preocuparme por ese aspecto :D Muchas felicidades por lo de tu trabajo, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, gracias por comentar siempre me motivas mucho :') Y sí ojalá nos veamos algún día si no para eso están los PM

Gracias a todos por leer, agregar a favoritos y/o seguir la historia :D see ya.

**Próximo capítulo: **Monstruo.


	11. Capítulo 10 Monstruo

**Capítulo 10 Monstruo**

El gran día había llegado, no había vuelta atrás, las puertas se estaban abriendo y la coronación pronto daría lugar haciendo que ella fuera la suprema monarca de Arendelle. Tomó aire y calmó los nervios que sentía, no por completo de modo que hubieran desaparecido pero sí hasta un punto en el que podía lidiar con ellos.

Había estado practicando sin cesar toda la noche en no congelar objetos, no había dormido nada pero no se sentía cansada, el miedo de echar a perder algo la mantenía alerta, no podía bajar la guardia porque si eso pasaba… bueno, no estaba segura de las consecuencias que habría, pero seguramente no sería nada bueno.

Era el momento de la ceremonia, decidió jugársela hasta el final: no se quitaría los guantes a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Respiró profundamente en cuanto oyó que las puertas comenzaban a abrirse para marcar su entrada, adoptó la postura más solemne que tenía y se concentró en aparentar confianza, al menos mientras todos pudieran verle la cara. La única cosa que la consolaba era que Anna estaría a su lado durante toda la ceremonia, aunque ella no lo supiera era la razón de que Elsa estuviera esforzándose tanto y por la que no se derrumbaba cuando todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

No estaba poniendo atención en lo absoluto a lo que decía el cardenal, estaba más preocupada en respirar profundamente y calmar su ritmo cardíaco lo más que pudiera para cuando llegara el gran momento en que le ofrecieran los símbolos del monarca de Arendelle. Aunque fuera una ceremonia corta a Elsa se le hizo eterna y solo rogaba porque se acabara y no tuviera accidentes, que nadie notara nada.

Los símbolos estaban frente a ella, era lo último, después de eso seguiría la fiesta y no tenía ninguna otra obligación más que intercambiar los correspondientes saludos y listo. Pero por el momento tenía que hacer un último intento por no exponerse.

Acercó sus manos, con los guantes, a las reliquias.

-Majestad – la interrumpió el cardenal –, los guantes.

Eso era todo, los nervios resurgieron cuando sus manos se encontraban desnudas, respiró y por un segundo se permitió disfrutar de la sensación de libertad que tenía al deshacerse de los guantes. Tomó las cosas y se dio vuelta para encarar a los invitados.

El cardenal siguió hablando pero Elsa no lo escuchaba ni veía a los invitados pararse y sonreírle, ella estaba observando qué tanto tardaba en congelar lo que tenía en sus manos, iba bien, tal vez aguantara lo suficiente. Pero entonces comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y el hielo cubrió más rápido todo, estaba segura que el cardenal estaba por terminar así que se dejó las cosas en el almohadón y se puso los guantes de nuevo.

Contuvo un suspiro, la noche aún estaba por empezar.

* * *

La gente se veía tan feliz y esplendorosa, el salón de baile brillaba y la música ambientaba el lugar, antes de que empezara el verdadero baile. Elsa buscaba a Anna con la mirada, estaban a punto de hacer su presentación y el mayordomo principal no la había encontrado todavía, se relajó un poco, siempre la encontraban, no había de qué preocuparse.

-La Reina Elsa de Arendelle – anunciaron.

Y ella entró, más confiada y relajada, solo tenía que hacer acto de presencia, lo demás sobraba… y solo sería por esa noche, solo por esa ocasión las puertas estarían abiertas como si no tuvieran nada que ocultar.

-Y la princesa Anna de Arendelle.

Elsa se alegró de ver a Anna entrando, con su típica torpeza y aire de inocencia que le alegraba el día. La música volvió a sonar y por un momento Elsa se sintió tan normal que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: saludar a Anna.

-Hola – se quería golpear contra la pared ¿eso era lo mejor que podía hacer?

-¿Es a mí? – Preguntó Anna sorprendida, una parte de la reina se sintió un poco dolida pero la otra estaba divertida.

Era sorprendente cómo las palabras fluían entre ellas aun y cuando hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que hubieran sostenido una conversación en regla, era agradable poder hablar con Anna, y reír con ella, la hacía sentirse tan normal y la convencían un poco más de que la ilusión del momento era real.

Todo era perfecto, incluso olía el delicioso chocolate que tanto Anna como ella amaban con locura, era bueno volver a estar con ella. Entonces se oyó un carraspeo, ambas hermanas voltearon para encontrarse con el hombre más gracioso que jamás hubieran visto quien se presentó a sí mismo como el Duque de Wiseltonia.

Elsa no tenía intención de bailar con ella y Anna tampoco parecía querer eso, algo travieso se apoderó de la nueva reina y mandó a su hermana a bailar con el singular personaje. Se sintió un poco culpable pero en realidad estaba más divertida que arrepentida.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba Anna? Desde hacía un rato no la había visto. Estiró un poco el cuello buscándola discretamente pues estaba hablando con un Conde acerca de una renovación de un antiguo acuerdo entre su reino y Arendelle.

-¡Elsa! – Oyó la animada voz de su hermana.

Se disculpó rápidamente y volteó hacia donde se oía la voz de Anna, ella venía arrastrando a un hombre que se le hacía familiar pero no podía recordar con precisión dónde lo había visto.

-Te presento al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur – dijo Anna sonriente.

Era el único monarca que no se había presentado ante ella pero como había estado con Anna lo dejó pasar, pero no dejaría pasar lo que le estaban diciendo ¿casarse? ¿En serio? ¿Desde hace cuánto se conocían? ¿Dos horas? Ni en broma dejaría ir a su hermanita así de fácil, menos aun con un desconocido que probablemente solo quisiera un matrimonio por conveniencia. Si se tenía en cuenta eso y el hecho de que los "enamorados" comenzaron a hacer planes de invasión al castillo con los trece hermanos de las Islas del Sur Elsa comenzó a alterarse, le entró pánico ¡ella solo quería vivir en paz y tranquila en el castillo! ¿Por qué siempre parecía que todo se arruinaba cuando iban bien las cosas?

No importaba si era lo que Anna quería, Elsa no estaba dispuesta a permitir que más gente estuviera en peligro por su culpa, mucho menos su hermana. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de algo. Anna siempre había estado en peligro por su culpa, desde el primer momento en que perdió el control de sus poderes ella había estado en riesgo pero la había mantenido a su lado obstinadamente, egoístamente. No podía hacerle eso de nuevo, por eso pronunció dos palabras que le rompieron el corazón.

-Entonces vete.

La cara de Anna le hizo saber que la había herido pero no lo suficiente para irse así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, protegiendo su mano desnuda mientras su hermana le gritaba cosas que ella no escuchaba realmente, sabía la esencia de lo que decía pero mientras menos atención le pusiera sería más fácil irse.

Pero Anna seguía y seguía haciéndoselo difícil, podía sentir cómo poco a poco todos volteaban a ver la dramática escena que estaba teniendo lugar en frente de sus ojos, todos clavando la vista en ella. No podía con tantas personas observándola al mismo tiempo, tenía que protegerse con algo de las miradas que le dirigían.

-¡DIJE QUE ES SUFICIENTE!

Fue entonces cuando sucedió, en ese grito sacó un poco de todo, de su frustración, de su angustia, miedo, enojo, tristeza y muchas otras cosas más, incluyendo sus poderes. El hielo surgió protegiéndola de todos, en forma de amenazadoras estalagmitas dirigidas a todos los invitados, incluso a su hermana.

-¿Elsa?

Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque esa vez Anna dijera su nombre como cuando iba a pedirle que hiciera un muñeco de nieve con ella, con esa inocencia e impaciencia que tan bien la caracterizaban en vez de la incredulidad y el ¿terror? ¿Miedo? ¿Podía su hermana estar igual de asustada que todos los demás?

-Hechicería – oyó que algunos murmuraban.

-Es un demonio – otros susurraban.

-No un demonio, un monstruo.

Escuchar eso hizo que Elsa reaccionara, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del palacio, tardarían al menos unos segundos en reaccionar y ella tenía que aprovecharlos. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para prestar atención por dónde iba, de haber estado consciente probablemente hubiera elegido la salida de las cocinas, el jardín o cualquier otra, menos la entrada principal al palacio donde todo el pueblo de Arendelle esperaba para ver a su nueva reina.

Probablemente si los plebeyos hubieran sabido lo que había pasado momentos antes no se hubieran acercado tan confiadamente a Elsa, poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba por miedo de congelar a alguien haciendo que se echara para atrás hasta tocar la fuente y congelarla. Tal vez si el Duque de Wiseltonia no hubiera llegado a decir calumnias sobre Elsa ella no habría estado tan alterada que con un solo movimiento de su mano el hielo habría salido disparado hacia el noble haciendo que pareciera que quería herirlo.

Tal vez si todo eso no se hubiera malinterpretado Elsa no habría escuchado a los niños llorar ni los continuos susurros que decían "monstruo" y entonces ella se habría quedado en vez de seguir huyendo.

Su miedo, tristeza, dolor y culpabilidad estaban causando grandes estrados dentro y fuera de ella, al punto que también el contacto con el piso –aun y cuando tuviera zapatos- sus poderes estuvieran fuera de control.

-¡Elsa espera! – Oía la voz de Anna.

Se volvió y vio que venía tras ella con el guante en la mano ¿podría acaso volver a ponérselo y fingir que nada había cambiado? No, para bien o para mal su secreto había sido descubierto y no había vuelta atrás. Elsa se enfrentó al mar frente a ella, pisó el agua y esta se convirtió instantáneamente en hielo, estaba decidida.

Corrió sin volver a mirar atrás, solo hacia adelante, tratando de ignorar todo pero sin poder lograr quitarse los ecos de la cabeza que decían "monstruo, monstruo".

* * *

¡Hola! Siento la tardanza pero tuve un GRAN bloqueo con este capítulo, lo rehice como tres o cuatro veces porque sentía que estaba diciendo lo mismo que en la película, la verdad sigo sin estar muy complacida con este cap pero no quería seguir sin actualizar y el final me dejó bastante satisfecha -aunque no el resto- así que lo subí :D

El fic está llegando a su fin :c Solo para avisarles :c

Nuevamente muchas gracias a los que le dan "follow" o "favourite" a la historia me hacen muy feliz :') Y ¿cómo no? ¡A los que comentan!

**elsasarahi: **Pues no podía congelarlo nada más porque el punto es que no quiere que nadie se entere, ese es todo su trauma así que congelarlo está fuera de cuestión XD

**Vero:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este tmb te haya gustado, que bueno que te sorprendiste jejeje esa era la intención, a mi también me gusta escribir mucho los caps de Hans porque siento que tengo más libertad para poner mis ideas. En cuanto a la sonrisa... tengo algo planeado.

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Me alegra saber que el factor sorpresa sí tuvo su efecto XD ¿Este capítulo era lo que te esperabas con ese nombre?

**Patzylin-Donno: **Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con este capítulo porque la verdad fue difícil :c Yo al principio cuando salió Kristoff por primera vez shipeaba el Helsa pero cuando pasó lo de "si tan solo alguien te amara" se deshizo el ship :c Ojalá los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando c:

**Próximo capítulo: **Oportunidad


	12. Capítulo 11 Oportunidad

**Capítulo 11 Oportunidad**

Necesitaba otro plan, al ver el carácter de la princesa –próximamente reina- Elsa se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que dedicar mucho tiempo a seducirla para obtener sus favores, no tenía tiempo así que podía concentrarse en los concejales, nobles, lo que fuera de Arendelle que le pudiera servir. Por un momento le vino a la mente la princesa Anna pero no era la mejor opción, además al ser hermanas era muy probable que tuvieran un carácter muy parecido, no podía permitirse depositar sus esperanzas en ella dado que no tenía tiempo para comprobar cuál sería la mejor opción, si iba a poner en marcha un plan tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, la coronación estaba a punto de empezar.

Dejó unas cuantas órdenes en el barco, montó y espoleó su caballo para que fuera en una ligera caminata, podría pensar en el camino al palacio. Hans siempre había sido muy astuto e inteligente, podía imaginar posibles escenarios, diferentes consecuencias dependiendo de cuál decisión se tomara y, de esta manera, elegir la mejor opción. A pesar de esto tenía problemas para escoger un plan debido a la falta de información que tenía acerca de la corte de Arendelle en general, maldijo en voz baja su discreción y aislamiento.

Con algo de frustración se dio cuenta que no había estado guiando el caballo y éste había tomado la ruta que le había placido, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando algo cayó, haciendo un gran estruendo que sobresaltó al caballo y lo hizo ir -brevemente- a galope. Aunque Hans logró detener a su amigo rápido alcanzó a golpear a una noble –lo supo por lo lujosas que eran sus ropas- que iba saltando, feliz de la vida, aquello le provocó al desafortunado príncipe una mezcla de repulsión y envidia ¿cómo podía haber personas en el mundo que fueran tan felices? Pero no podía dejar que nadie viera lo que realmente sentía así que aprovechó cuando la pelirroja se iba cayendo y no le prestaba atención para ponerse la máscara del príncipe cortés que todos conocían. O creían conocer.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó la pelirroja enojada al verse con un cubo en su pie y algas en su cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Te hiciste daño? – Dijo Hans con un tono que era el mismo arrepentimiento, vergüenza y preocupación mezclados de manera exacta para que resultara creíble.

La chica lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, probablemente admirándolo, Hans sabía qué clase de espectáculo estaba montando: un príncipe –en todos los sentidos- montado sobre un corcel blanco de ensueño, era suficiente para hacer que cualquier chica se sintiera una princesa aunque fuera por un momento. Lo confirmó cuando la chica dijo "wow" y que no importaba, que todo estaba bien, esa chica había quedado prendada de él.

Por la ropa que llevaba podía decir que era de Arendelle, llevaba la ropa típica de ahí, una noble que probablemente le fuera a ser de mucha ayuda así que siguió con el acto de caballero de brillante armadura.

La chica era linda, tenía que admitirlo, y de haber sido cualquier otra persona habría quedado hechizado por su graciosa torpeza y franca mirada, pero él era el que hechizaba no al revés. Su cabello era naranja y un singular mechón color blanco sobresalía, eso le llamó la atención. Desmontó del caballo y le ayudó a pararse.

-Soy el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur – dijo casi esperando que se desmayara.

-Princesa Anna de Arendelle – respondió ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia que indicaba igualdad de status.

-¿Princesa? – Exclamó Hans sorprendido antes de postrarse a sus pies.

Su caballo hizo algo parecido y los empujó a ambos, por reflejo alcanzó a sostener a la princesa y él mismo debía de admitir que habían quedado en una posición de cuento de hadas, pasó otra cosa –Hans no estaba muy seguro de qué- y terminaron en una un tanto comprometedora.

-Perdone – Hans se sorprendió que esto hubiera salido de su boca, no lo había planeado.

-Que torpe – dijo ella, el príncipe se tuvo que contener de enarcar una ceja – no me refería a ti, digo… que la torpe soy yo – mientras tanto ambos se paraban – tú eres lindo – dijo sonriéndole sinceramente - ¿pero qué dije?

Con eso, Hans decidió que la opción de seducir a la princesa para tener el control directo sobre Arendelle sería la mejor opción, luego vería qué hacía con la reina, tal vez fuera quitarla de en medio, tal vez no, eso lo decidiría después. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo perturbador: era la primera vez que sentía ganas de reír naturalmente en mucho tiempo –no recordaba cuánto-, Anna realmente era torpe y graciosa, nada parecida a las princesas que había conocido antes –recatadas, refinadas, gráciles, etc.-.

-Solo soy yo – dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se quedó mirándolo soñadoramente y suspiró un poco, las campanas repiquetearon y Anna se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde.- La coronación, debo irme, adiós – dijo despidiéndose con una mano y corriendo.

La barca en donde había estado se cayó al agua en cuanto su caballo retiró la pata, Hans cayó y no pudo más que sonreír, hacía tanto tiempo que no era tomado por sorpresa ni había conocido a alguien tan peculiar como Anna, un pequeño y extraño sentimiento se instauró en su pecho al pensar en cómo ella aunque fuera una princesa tampoco era arrogante, creída o consentida como las demás. En cuanto ese pensamiento se deslizó por su mente una alarma de peligro sonó, Anna realmente era encantadora y agradable, en pocas palabras, fácil de querer. Había subestimado la atractiva personalidad de la princesa, si no se cuidaba realmente podría terminar agradándole.

Y eso podría traer muchas dificultades a su plan, en cierto punto podría desarrollar culpa o algo por el estilo –no creía que eso fuera a pasar realmente pero en un buen plan se toman en cuenta tantas variables como se pueda- y así perdería su objetivo de la mira. No podía permitirse eso. Anna sería meramente un instrumento, nada más. Lo mejor para que fuera sólo eso sería dejar de llamarla por su nombre en su mente.

Hans salió del agua y exprimió sus ropas, tendría que ir a cambiarse, con suerte no llegaría tarde a la coronación y su imagen de embajador intachable se mantendría.

* * *

Logró llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia, la reina Elsa se notaba nerviosa, igual que la otra vez que la había visto pero en esa ocasión no había tenido ni un poco de la confianza que había mostrado antes ¿por qué sería? No importaba, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ganarse a An… la princesa.

Sintió cómo un peso se instalaba en su hombro izquierdo, tuvo que contenerse mucho para no empujarlo, el obeso de a lado se había quedado dormido y se apoyaba en él. Más le valía no babear su traje, la princesa de Arendelle volteó un momento hacia su dirección y le hizo un gesto con la mano, Hans lo devolvió con su mejor sonrisa de incomodidad, confió en parecer "lindo" sin dejar ver sus verdaderos pensamientos obviamente.

Después de la ceremonia llegó la hora de la fiesta, Hans se había sentido tan aliviado de poder quitarse al obeso de encima que casi se olvida de su fachada y lo empujaba al suelo para después darle unas cuantas patadas, afortunadamente se contuvo a tiempo al ver que no eran los únicos presentes.

En la fiesta Hans intercambió saludos, recibió elogios y estrechó nuevas manos, procuró ser tan agradable como le fuera posible y prestarles tanta atención como para hechizarlos con su personalidad pero, en su interior, se encontraba buscando a la princesa. No podía simplemente acercársele como si nada, eso no le daría puntos como príncipe encantador así que esperó pacientemente a que una oportunidad más romántica se presentara. No tuvo que esperar mucho, la princesa se vio arrastrada a la pista del baile por un anciano que reconoció como el duque de Wiseltonia con el que había intercambiado un corto y forzado saludo.

Tenía que reconocer que era divertido ver las expresiones de burla y compasión hacia la princesa por estar bailando con tan extraño y ridículo personaje. Una oportunidad magnífica para un rescate heroico, se fue acercando para rescatarla cuando pasó algo muy afortunado: la princesa tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, Hans reaccionó y agradeció mentalmente que la suerte por fin estuviera de su lado.

-Nos encontramos otra vez – dijo Hans, había ensayado eso y había esperado que se notara un poco pero tal parecía ser que se había subestimado un poco, la frase salió fluida y galante de su boca. Todo perfecto.

Le sorprendió descubrir que a pesar de su torpeza la princesa era una buena bailarina, tenía buen ritmo y sus movimientos eran fluidos, casi naturales. Tal vez sería menos desastroso para ella bailar por siempre en vez de caminar.

La princesa era muy fácil de convencer, solo tuvo que responder que le gustaba todo lo que a ella y ¡pum! Ya la tenía en sus brazos. Aunque trataba que cada cosa se registrara en su cabeza –nunca sabría cuándo lo podría necesitar- sin prestarle mucha atención hubo una cosa que llamó su atención, Anna –había desistido llamarla "la princesa" en su mente, de todas maneras no significaba nada para él- le estaba contando su desgarradora historia de infancia, no era tan desgarradora como la suya propia –dudaba que alguien tuviera que pasar lo mismo que él- pero en ciertos puntos era muy similar. Ambos habían sido rechazados por sus familias, aunque al menos por un momento ella fue querida, algo parecido a empatía comenzó a formarse en él, tal vez deshacerse de _Elsa _fuera obligatorio para sus planes pero deshacerse de _Anna, _era algo que dependía totalmente de él.

Y él no quería que la princesa se fuera, sentía una pequeña simpatía por ella –algo muy poco común- si había posibilidad de dejarla a su lado lo haría, si se presentaban dificultades Hans confiaba que no dudaría ni un segundo en despedirse de ella. Después de todo, las personas estaban para ser utilizadas, no para encariñarse.

* * *

Realmente no podía creer la suerte que tenía ¡estaba comprometido con la princesa Anna de Arendelle! En verdad que sentía que todo iba demasiado bien para que fuera cierto, algo estaba por salir mal, tenía que pero no se sentía como si algo se fuera a desmoronar. Si algo comenzaba a molestarlo aunque fuera un poco se encargaría de ello en su momento, mientras tanto disfrutaría de la suerte que tenía.

Anna realmente estaba feliz, lo llevaba agarrado de la mano, dando saltos por aquí y por allá para ver a su hermana para pedirle permiso para la boda. Ahí es donde Hans pensaba que podría haber problema, si la reina era como él imaginaba –dado su breve encuentro- no aceptaría el matrimonio. Tendría que encantarla también, no de la manera en que Anna estaba pero algo que la hiciera aprobar su boda lo más pronto posible.

Como esperaba, la reina no había dado su aprobación y no la culpaba, si él hubiera estado en sus zapatos habría hecho lo mismo pero no por eso estaba bien con ello, eso suponía un obstáculo. Afortunadamente la princesa era igual de testaruda que la reina y comenzaron una discusión.

Hans trataba de mantenerse al margen pero estar presente al mismo tiempo, tenía que lucir interesado y prestar atención para poder decidir cómo reaccionar a continuación. Anna le quitó uno de sus preciosos guantes a Elsa, Hans se preguntó por qué serían tan importantes los guantes para que la reina tuviera esa expresión de horror en su rostro.

-¡Anna devuélvemelo! – Exclamó Elsa sin llegar a levantar la voz para no llamar la atención.

-¡No! –Anna no era tan sutil como su hermana.

Todo el mundo dejaron sus amenas y banales charlas para poner atención a lo que decían las monarcas de Arendelle, de nuevo empezaron los diálogos emocionales que tanto aburrían a Hans, y que –al parecer- irritaban a la reina.

-¡Dije que fue suficiente!

Expresiones ahogadas de sorpresa y terror se oyeron por todo el lugar, Hans debía de reconocer que el asombro en su rostro era genuino ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que su cara reflejaba lo que de verdad sentía? No importaba, solo había una cosa en la mente de todos los presentes en el salón de baile.

La reina de Arendelle era una bruja.

* * *

En cuanto reaccionó salió corriendo tras las hermanas, había mucha gente observando, cuantos más supieran que se preocupaba por ellas mejor. Salir corriendo no era parte de su plan, al igual que ver el océano entero congelarse ante el paso de la reina. Eso era algo en su favor, si los plebeyos –y nobles- estaban asustados –y él sabía que lo estaban- de la reina entonces sería más fácil que le dieran el trono a Anna y por consiguiente a él.

Todo perfecto.

Si no fuera por Anna. La muy ingenua quería ir a buscar a su hermana ¡ella se había ido, debería dejarla en paz! Era obvio que la aún reina no controlaba sus poderes –nada más tenías que verle la cara para saberlo- si lograba convencerla de volver –algo muy probable con su carisma – las cosas se complicarían, tomaría tiempo. Y él necesitaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Con la misma facilidad que las cosas se complicaron se hicieron más simples, de nuevo la versatilidad de Anna lo sorprendía ¿acaso podía una persona como ella existir? ¿No estaba soñando? Todos sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección por la inocencia e ingenuidad de la princesa, no podía quejarse.

Anna se encaminó hacia las montañas a buscar a su hermana mientras lo dejaba a ÉL a cargo del reino ¿podía ser más perfecto? Tenía la oportunidad de ganarse el corazón del pueblo de Arendelle, en el camino era probable que Anna tuviera un trágico accidente o que simplemente se congelara, y la reina… bueno si algún día volvía sería recordada como la malvada bruja que puso a Arendelle en un invierno eterno.

Todo iba excelente.

Sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad en un millón de que las cosas fueran bien para él –especialmente cuando se trataba de "el príncipe maldito"- así que tenía que disfrutarlo y seguir con su máscara por un tiempo. Solo un poco más para apoderarse de Arendelle.

* * *

Muy bien, me tardé más de lo que esperaba, lo siento mucho, espero que les haya gustado tmb este capítulo, dejen reviews n_n Agreguen a favoritos, sigan, recomienden el fanfic por favor.

Muchas gracias a los que ya agregaron a favoritos, le han dado follow o han comentado el fic, me ponen de buen humor siempre que hacen eso. /._./

Un saludo muy especial a **Patzylin-Donno****, Me-Me Rotamundo **y a **Vero** por comentar asiduamente el fic :')

**Patzylin-Donno: **Jajaja, no he estado estresada pero sí muy distraída :s Ser de nuevo ingreso me pone muy nerviosa, mis habilidades sociales están un poco oxidadas, mi escuela era muy pequeña y todo el mundo se conocía y en caso de que no conocían a una persona en común que evitaba las presentaciones/silencios incómodos. Anyway, planeo hacer un epílogo largo, no sé si sí lo vaya a hacer pero es lo más probable porque creo que con los caps que faltan no me doy abasto XD

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo :') Pienso que todos -en algún momento- nos hemos sentido un poco como Elsa en esos momentos, de hecho también como Hans, Anna o cualquier otro, todos sentimos cosas parecidas. Solamente hay que ser capaz de ver cuándo lo sientes, con qué intensidad y otras cosas, tienes que comprender un poco a los demás para poder reflejar en palabras lo que los otros sienten aun y cuando solo sean personajes animados.

**Vero: **Jajajajaja, sí ya casi se acaba :'( Me siento bien y mal porque será el primer fic que acabo, es un gran logro para mí -siempre los dejo a medias-. Sí, los capítulos que quedan van a ser más o menos de este largo :3 Cuídate también.

**Siguiente capítulo: **Control


	13. Capítulo 12 Control

**Capítulo 12 Control**

Elsa tropezó y la blanda y gélida nieve le dio la bienvenida. No se quedó mucho tiempo tirada, siguió corriendo, procurando mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Arendelle.

Todos lo habían visto, habían visto la clase de monstruo que ella era y lo peor es que eso rompió su pequeña ilusión de que los demás entendieran lo que era, de que no le tuvieran miedo y que pudiera seguir viviendo en el palacio, con las puertas abiertas, risas y… Anna.

Esa vez ella misma cayó a la nieve que se formaba a su alrededor y sollozó ¿cómo había podido Anna mirarla de esa forma? Había sorpresa más que nada pero también vio miedo, miedo de ella y tristeza, tanta tristeza que sintió que su corazón se estrujaba fuertemente.

Siguió caminando, no sabía qué más hacer, el resto de la caminata fue borroso para ella, había tantas emociones en su interior que no sabía qué hacer o en qué pensar exactamente, lo único constante en esos momentos era la presencia de Anna.

Después de que logró ordenar sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había nda, estaba vacía, así continuó su camino. Sin sentir absolutamente nada.

Se detuvo y sorprendió ¿Cuándo había llegado a la montaña? Más importante ¿cómo lo había hecho?

Miró hacia atrás, Arendelle no estaba a la vista, no había nadie a la vista. Estaba sola, completamente a sus anchas, sin donde a ir ni un lugar en mente pero con la capacidad de elegir a donde ella quisiera.

Era libre.

Ella estaba en control de su vida.

No importaba qué tanto miedo hubiera causado en Arendelle, todo lo había dejado atrás y no tenía que volver si ella no quería. Seguramente sería un duro período para Anna pero estaba segura de que con la instrucción adecuada sería mucho mejor monarca de lo que ella hubiera sido de haber seguido viviendo encerrada.

A la derecha o a la izquierda, quedarse o seguirse moviendo ¡todo estaba en sus manos! ¡Qué magnífica sensación!

De repente ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer con sus poderes, los dejó salir y vio cosas maravillosas. Sus poderes no hacían daño, no formaban estacas o estalagmitas amenazadoras alrededor de ella, en cambio producía delicados copos de nieve, gráciles espirales de escarcha ¡incluso pudo hacer un muñeco de nieve!

Era tanta su emoción que dejó de pensar qué hacer con sus poderes, simplemente los dejó fluir. Quería ir más allá de la montaña, quería llegar a la cima pero no podía hacerlo a menos que pudiera volar. Sus poderes pedían a gritos salir, sabían qué hacer para lograr lo que quería así que no los retuvo pero aun sentía cierta aprehensión al dejarlos ir por su cuenta.

Una hermosa escalera de hielo apareció frente a ella, no estaba pulida pero aun así era lo más hermoso que había creado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Emocionada pisó el primer escalón y se maravilló al ver que las malformaciones desaparecían dejando tras ellas una lisa y brillante escalera de hielo. Elsa siguió subiendo, y la siguió construyendo, la escalera se dibujaba en su mente y casi al instante se materializaba en la realidad.

Era tan impresionante el nuevo control que tenía sobre ellos, aunque en realidad no lo estuviera siquiera intentando, era como si tuvieran vida propia y por su propia voluntad siguieran la de ella. No podía describir qué tan feliz se sentía, por fin estaba siendo ella misma sin temor de hacer sufrir o herir a los demás, tal vez vivir en soledad fuera lo que estaba destinado para ella. No vería a Anna nunca más pero le consolaba el hecho de saber que sin ella estaba mucho mejor.

Dejó que su imaginación vagara libre, construyendo un castillo, un magnífico castillo de hielo en la punta de la montaña. Tenía el control de hacer lo que quisiera por una vez en su vida, de no esconderse más. Todo estaba perfecto.

* * *

Nada estaba bien, todo estaba arruinado, el que Anna hubiera llegado hasta el castillo, siguiéndola y pidiéndole que volviera a casa la reconfortaba en cierta medida ¡su hermana aun la quería! Incluso si había mostrado sus poderes en frente de ella, Anna seguía ahí, apoyándola. Pero Elsa comprendía que no era posible volver a Arendelle, aunque su hermana la aceptara tal y como era eso no implicaba que los demás lo hicieran. Además, estaba segura que les iría mejor sin ella, era por eso que estaba huyendo de su hermana en su propio castillo.

-Aléjate y sálvate de mí – le dijo cuándo comprendió que Anna no se iría sin ella tan fácil.

-No hay salvación – dijo de repente.

Cuando ella dijo eso, Elsa tuvo un mal presentimiento, lo había tenido desde hace tiempo cada vez que Anna trataba de decir algo pero ella la interrumpía porque sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a oír.

-En casa la nieve es peor, peor, peor – así, quedaron confirmados sus peores temores.

Elsa sabía traer nieve, hielo y ventiscas pero no sabía cómo quitarlas, cómo pararlas o hacerlas desaparecer. Arendelle no tenía salvación, ella los había condenado a todos, se suponía que era la reina –después de todo Anna todavía no era coronada- ¿y qué hacía en su primer día? Lanzar el invierno en pleno verano, simplemente perfecto.

¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo sacaría a Arendelle de esa? ¿Los campos de cultivo estarían a salvo? ¿Solo era en la ciudadela o también los alrededores? ¿El mar también estaba congelado? ¿Qué pasaría con el comercio marítimo? ¿Los ciudadanos tenían ropas adecuadas para el invierno? ¿Estaban bien refugiados? ¿Tenían comida suficiente? ¿Había un brote de enfermedades? ¡¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?!

No escuchaba a Anna, en su cabeza había mil y un preguntas que se repetían una y otra vez sin darle tregua, su cabeza, sus emociones parecían a punto de explotar, se olvidó de que Anna estaba ahí y liberó sus poderes. Golpeando a su hermana.

Elsa estaba demasiado horrorizada por lo que había hecho que ni siquiera trató de acercársele a ver si estaba bien, en lugar de eso un desconocido entró a la habitación donde estaban, ayudando a Anna a ponerse de pie con la mayor delicadeza que pudo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – repitió su hermana.

Tenía que hacer algo, si se quedaban ¿quién sabía qué cosas podía hacerles? Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón dejó que sus poderes la protegieran de nuevo.

Un enorme y aterrador ¿hombre de nieve? -No, era más un monstruo, como ella- apareció de la nada y expulsó a los intrusos, Anna pataleaba y se retorcía gritando el nombre de Elsa todo el camino, ella se dejó caer y se tapó los oídos con la esperanza de que eso sirviera.

Elsa dejó correr unas lágrimas, separarse de Anna de por sí era doloroso, pero el echarla de esa manera le partía el corazón hasta límites inimaginables.

* * *

Dejó a Malvavisco en la entrada por si Anna o alguien más trataba de entrar, daba vueltas alrededor de su habitación, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de revertir sus poderes, pero sabía que eso no sería tan fácil, crear cosas era sencillo, ya lo había descubierto pero ¿cómo volver todo a la normalidad?

Cuanto más dejaba vagar sus pensamientos menos control tenía sobre sus poderes y pronto estos comenzaron a formar estalactitas y estalagmitas dirigidas hacia ella, reflejando cómo era que ese sentía: atrapada. Aun en la completa libertad, sin nadie cerca Elsa no podía ser libre.

Unos ruidos la hicieron dejar de pensar en ello, bajó corriendo las escaleras y entreabrió la puerta: Malvavisco estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, no dejaba que nadie pasara ¿cómo era posible que supieran dónde estaba? ¿Acaso Anna…? En ese mismo momento dos hombres alcanzaron a divisarla, Elsa cerró la puerta y subió corriendo pues no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir, ella no bajaría de nuevo a Arendelle, tal vez empeorara las cosas.

Siguió subiendo, no tenía otra opción, podía oír los pasos apresurados de los dos hombres tras ella, volvió su vista y notó con horror que tenían armas y no parecían tener reparos en usarlas. Elsa no quería morir.

-No se acerquen – les dijo cuando se vio acorralada.

Uno de los hombres apuntó su ballesta y disparó, Elsa puso sus manos enfrente de su cara, como si eso sirviera de algo, cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto. Pero nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y vio que una pared de hielo se había formado justo en frente de ella, protegiéndola de la flecha.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que podía pelear, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño, ella tenía poderes y simplemente debía dejarlos salir.

Toda su furia, miedo y angustia fue dirigida hacia los dos desconocidos, habiendo inmovilizado a uno, acorraló al otro en el balcón, creo una pared y comenzó a empujarla para forzar al malvado hombre que había tratado de hacerle daño a caer sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Elsa estaba demasiado furiosa como para darse cuenta de qué tan graves eran sus acciones.

Entonces el príncipe Hans –el prometido de Anna, según recordó- entró en el cuarto junto con otros hombres, todos dispuestos a matarla. Pero Hans los paró y trató de razonar con ella. Ese simple gesto devolvió a Elsa a la realidad ¿de tantas veces que la habían llamado monstruo se había convertido en uno en realidad? La desazón que la invadió fue grande, de pronto todas esas emociones la dejaron con solo su miedo hacia ella misma.

Vagamente vio que el príncipe Hans abría los ojos espantado y se abalanzaba hacia un lado. Todo pasó muy rápido, Elsa no tenía idea de lo que realmente pasó pero una flecha cortó el frágil soporte del candelabro de hielo que había hecho tan solo unas horas antes.

Y el candelabro cayó. Elsa corrió para ponerse a salvo, tropezó y sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza por unos momentos. Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Elsa despertó confundida, en un lugar frío y por un momento pensó que estaba en su palacio, que nada había cambiado, pero la oscuridad del lugar era demasiada. Se levantó y vio que estaba en una celda, trató de caminar pero sus manos estaban encadenadas, aunque una mejor palabra era que estaban inmovilizadas y completamente cubiertas para que no pudiera hacer nada con sus poderes.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Todo había sido real? ¿No había sido una pesadilla?

La puerta se abrió y Elsa vio a Hans, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que no he publicado en un buen tiempo pero no pondré excusas, simplemente espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :D Muchas gracias a todos por su increíble paciencia, no prometo subir el próximo pronto, pero haré lo posible porque es un capítulo de Hans y amo escribir estos.

Gracias también a los que agregaron a favoritos o están siguiendo la historia. También agradezco enormemente a las que comentaron el capítulo anterior:

**Vero: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, la verdad lo tuve un poquito difícil porque yo tenía una idea y conforme iba escribiendo me iba alejando de ella así que al final terminó siendo algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba XD Y la verdad pienso que no sería posible para nadie -ni siquiera para Hans- el fingir tanto aprecio o simpatía por una persona que no conocía más que de ¿qué? ¿Cinco horas? Jajaja

**Patzilyn-Donno: **Espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado, muchas gracias por comentar siempre, me subes la moral XD Y claro, siempre le echo muchas ganas a la escuela /._./ Acerca del epílogo... bueno no prometo nada porque no quiero dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo pero trataré de hacerlo, aunque sea cortito como el prólogo.

**elsasarahi: **Qué milagro! Pensé que habías cambiado el fanfic por otro :'( jajajajaja no te creas XD Gracias por comentar :3 Espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Siguiente capítulo: **Libre y encadenado (final)

Tan tan tan tan! El final es el que viene O.O Digo el fic se llama Número Trece así que es justo que haya 13 capítulos ¿no? Ciao, nos vemos en el que sigue :D


	14. Capítulo 13 Libre y encadenado

**Capítulo 13 Libre y encadenado**

Hans no podía creer que hubiera desperdiciado una oportunidad tan perfecta: uno de los hombres del duque de Wiseltonia había estado a punto de matar a la reina Elsa, él no habría sido culpado por ello pero por alguna extraña razón tuvo la necesidad de intervenir.

Y ahora, que estaba frente a ella en una de las celdas de Arendelle creía entender por qué. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero de alguna extraña manera se sentía identificado con ella, de algún modo el casi inexistente brillo en sus ojos, toda la desesperación y el vacío presente en ellos le recordaban a cuando él era tan solo un niño y no había aprendido a ocultar del todo esa parte de él.

Esa era su respuesta: ella era un extraño reflejo de él.

Por eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo parecido a amabilidad y empatía surgió naturalmente de él. Le habló lo más suavemente que pudo para convencerla de quitar el hielo de Arendelle. Un reino completamente congelado no le serviría de nada.

* * *

Elsa no necesitaba que le recordaran lo que tenía que hacer: quitar el hielo de Arendelle; su maldición ¿Por qué nadie consideraba la posibilidad de que no supiera hacerlo? ¿Acaso era tan difícil imaginarla como alguien buena ahora que la creían una bruja?

-Déjenme libre, Anna puede hacerse cargo del reino – dijo ella.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Elsa pensó –ingenuamente- que tal vez era porque lo estaba considerando.

-Anna no ha regresado – le informó el príncipe Hans.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al hecho de que todo su mundo se derrumbó con tan solo cuatro palabras. Miró al príncipe directamente, esperando encontrar tan siquiera un atisbo de mentira en sus palabras, pero no encontró nada. Y eso la asustó más de lo que jamás hubiera estado pues su peor miedo se había vuelto realidad: había lastimado a Anna.

Tantos ¿qué habría pasado? Y algunos ¿y si…? Pasaron por su cabeza rápidamente pero pararon cuando comprendió que no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso, de momento, debido a que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Primero tendría que salir y buscarla.

Aun había una posibilidad de que estuviera viva. ¿Pero cómo salir? ¿Cómo?

Tan alterada como estaba no se dio cuenta cuando el príncipe salió hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

La reina era inútil, no podría hacer nada respecto al estado en el que se encontraba el reino pero afortunadamente tenía una posible buena noticia: Anna estaba desaparecida. Esa era un obstáculo menos en su camino al trono. Si Elsa huía entonces quedaba vía libre y directa. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que ella volviera, por muy improbable que esto fuera había aprendido que las personas no son predecibles y si quería hacer algo bien hecho tenía que dejar atados todos los cabos posibles.

Así pues solo necesitaba esperar al momento preciso para poder soltar una insinuación por aquí y otra por allá para que los fieles funcionarios del gobierno de Arendelle vieran la amenaza que representaba su reina y no tuvieran reparos cuando él la sentenciara a muerte.

Y ahí venía su oportunidad. El hijo de un conde muy importante venía en dirección a él, el joven era de maneras muy educadas y amigables lo que resultaba perfecto para Hans ya que compartían la edad y sería más fácil influenciarlo a él que a los viejos con mentes cerradas. Además, al ser el primogénito, su opinión tendría mucho más peso del que regularmente tendría.

-Febo, me alegra verte por aquí – dijo Hans con su mejor y más agradable voz.

-Saludos, Hans - ¿había mencionado que también era muy educado? A Hans le agradaba que al menos le hablara con formalidad dado que no lo llamaba "príncipe", era una especie de compensación y hacía al conde más tolerable. – He oído que has interrogado a la reina Elsa ¿se negó a brindarnos su ayuda?

Hans calibraba sus opciones, si decía la verdad seguirían siendo leales a la corona de Arendelle y en dado caso de que Anna regresara no quedaría expuesto. En cambio si mentía la reina sería objetivo de odio y desprecio pero correría un riesgo si la princesa lograba regresar. Un punto medio sería una buena opción.

-La reina ha dicho que no sabe cómo deshacer su hechizo – dijo sinceramente, la cara de Febo se enfurruñó un poco, al conde no le gustaban los climas fríos – y… No, no me corresponde decir eso, basta con saber que no es posible deshacer el hechizo.

-¿Qué ibas a agregar amigo mío? – Preguntó Febo cayendo en la trampa de Hans.

-Nada importante, puede ser excluido, ya bastante tienen ustedes que soportar y lo que dijo la reina Elsa sería demasiado – dijo mientras continuaban caminando.

-Hans, si es algo que atañe a nuestra reina es mejor que lo sepamos, no importa si es algo horrendo, no creo que podamos sorprendernos más de lo que estuvimos la noche pasada cuando se revelaron los poderes de la reina.

Hans suspiró como si le partiera el alma decir lo que venía.

-Siento mucho decirte esto Febo pues he llegado a apreciar a la gente de Arendelle en este pequeño tiempo, he visto que son un pueblo realmente unido y leal por eso estaba algo reticente en cuanto a decirte esto – hizo una pausa como si tratara de suavizar el golpe – pero la reina Elsa dijo que incluso si hubiera una manera de regresar a la normalidad a Arendelle no lo haría.

Febo dejó de caminar, Hans dio otros dos pasos para fingir que no se había dado cuenta del impacto que sus palabras habían tenido, luego se volteó a ver al conde. Estaba lívido, y en sus ojos se leía completa negación.

-Nuestra reina no pudo haber sido capaz de semejante atrocidad, ella ama a Arendelle – dijo firmemente.

-Sin embargo lo hizo – dijo Hans mortalmente serio pero con una chispa de simpatía y compasión dirigida hacia el otro joven, lo justo para que pareciera real y natural, lo justo para que Febo no se encendiera al sentir tanta compasión; un hombre con el orgullo herido no es nunca un buen enemigo.

-No, estás mintiendo príncipe, la reina Elsa tomó los votos para dedicar su vida al servicio de Arendelle y…- Hans lo dejó continuar con su diatriba sin prestar realmente atención pero con sus ojos puestos en él de manera tan intensa que uno realmente creía estar siendo escuchado. -¿Por qué diría algo así? Eso no tiene sentido- Finalizó.

Hans sonrió interiormente, ese era el momento que había estado esperando.

-Sé que no es mi asunto pero como delegado de la dulce princesa Anna – odiaba ponerle adjetivos y decir su nombre, pero tenía que hacerlo para parecer un tonto enamorado sin remedio – no he podido evitar preguntarme lo mismo ¿por qué?

Febo sentía que había algo más que Hans tenía que decirle así que no habló durante el pequeño espacio que dejó en blanco en la conversación.

-Y (no quiero echar culpas a nadie pero) llegué a la conclusión de que la reina está herida – explicó Hans como si fuera una de las cosas más simples, trágicas e inevitables del mundo, como si estuviera explicando a un niño qué era la muerte.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Febo tenía demasiadas emociones bullendo en su interior así que se sorprendió cuando notó una profunda admiración hacia el príncipe sureño.

-¿Recuerda cuando recién descubrieron la verdadera naturaleza de la reina? – Febo asintió - ¿Cómo la trataron?

-Pues… pues…

-La llamaron monstruo – dijo Hans un poco más duramente de lo que pretendía, pero esa era una fibra sensible para él, sin embargo se dijo a sí mismo que estaba haciendo negocios justo en ese momento y las emociones no se mezclan con negocios; hizo una pequeña, casi imperceptible pausa para poner en orden sus ideas y continuó –, eso seguramente la hizo enfadar, estoy seguro de que habrá oído del percance en el castillo de hielo. Si eso no muestra que ella está enfadada con todos ustedes no sé qué lo podría hacer.

Febo se quedó ahí pensando, pero Hans se fue, el pobre conde necesitaba tiempo para digerir lo que acababa de escuchar y sería bueno que fuera a solas.

Además tenía mucha hambre.

* * *

Elsa no lograba calmarse, el estar encerrada en esa pequeña celda la mataba por dentro y el que su hermana siguiera desaparecida o que la última persona con la que había tenido contacto hubiera sido el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, aquel depravado que había querido a alejar a su hermana pequeña de ella apenas y abrieron las puertas no la ayudaba mucho.

No comprendía, ahora que sus emociones estaban fuera de control no venían sus poderes ¿qué estaba pasando? Era como si esa parte de ella la hubiera abandonado dejándola a la deriva. Cerró los ojos, cuando pensó en esa expresión no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres, muertos en el mar. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en el gran problema que tenía delante: escapar.

De nuevo, no se le ocurría nada para escapar. A cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más desesperada y las paredes de su prisión parecían ejercer una gran presión sobre ella aun cuando el ambiente en la habitación no hubiera cambiado.

Al menos había una ventana pero eso no era ningún consuelo porque podía ver la tormenta que había desatado, el mar congelado y los barcos volcados. Trató de liberarse de las cadenas más de una vez hasta que le comenzaron a salir llagas y los músculos de los brazos le ardieron tanto. Ella era una reina, nunca se había puesto a pensar que pudiera llegar a estar en una situación así, ni siquiera en sus días más pesimistas cuando pensaba en qué pasaría si la descubrieran.

Siempre se imaginaba muriendo con dignidad y sutilidad, rápido y violento, pero no tenía ni idea de que morir también incluía la agonía, que nunca había considerado antes.

No podía saber qué hora del día era ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido encerrada, de hecho, desde la coronación. A veces parecía como si hubiera sido una eternidad, otras le daba la impresión de que el tiempo había corrido demasiado rápido.

Pero de nuevo, ahí estaba, y el paso del tiempo cambiaba a su antojo, volviéndose insoportablemente lento, rápido o incluso parecía desaparecer por completo. Si era el último caso casi no podía soportarlo. El estar completamente aislada y desubicada de la realidad era otra gran tortura porque no sabía qué tanto tiempo le quedaba a Anna.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente había períodos en los que se quedaba dormida del cansancio y el dolor que representaban sus cadenas tanto metafóricas como literarias. En cierto sentido el quedarse dormida o medio inconsciente era algo bueno porque se apagaba por un momento y dejaba de pensar pero cuando despertaba no sabía qué tanto tiempo había pasado. Ni siquiera el hambre que a veces lograba colarse a su lista de preocupaciones le daba una idea.

Siguió intentando con menos convicción, daba vueltas por toda la habitación –tanto como podía moverse- tratando de pensar en algo pero nada venía a su mente. Entonces oyó varias voces que venían hacia su celda, el que fueran tantas personas no presagiaba nada bueno, tanto para ella como para Anna.

Una opción era que vinieran a avisarle que Anna había sido encontrada muerta o herida y la otra era que habían decidido terminar con el invierno matándola a ella. Ninguno de los dos casos era bueno. El miedo comenzó a crisparse alrededor de Elsa, la envolvía y el sentimiento de desesperación hizo a un lado el de impotencia, volvió a concentrarse en salir, la necesidad primaria de escapar y seguir con vida; el miedo impulsó algo en su interior y sus poderes salieron de nuevo.

La celda comenzó a congelarse, la puerta quedó congelada casi de inmediatamente de modo que cuando la turbia furiosa trató de abrir la puerta sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados. Acto seguido le siguieron las cadenas que la mantenían cautiva, y la pared que daba hacia el océano congelado. Las esposas se enfriaron tanto y tan rápido que Elsa sintió algo extraño y desconocido, tardó unos momentos en ponerle nombre y sus ojos se abrieron ante el descubrimiento: estaba sintiendo frío. Era frío.

Golpearon la puerta y Elsa salió de su breve estupor, jaló las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas, las heridas anteriores volvieron a abrirse pero a ella no le importó, estaba muy cerca de salir y saber qué estaba pasando con Anna.

La puerta parecía estar cediendo, el miedo la inundó por completo, las cadenas se agrietaron de tan frío que estaba, como si fueran de vidrio; las piedras de la celda cedían. Las cadenas se rompieron y ella salió disparada y tambaleándose hacia la pared, el único obstáculo entre ella y su libertad. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas… al igual que los hombres detrás de la puerta.

Elsa golpeó con sus puños con todo lo que tenía y el viento del otro lado la ayudaba. Finalmente la pared se derrumbó y la ventisca la envolvió para alejarla de la vista de todos los que habían logrado entrar a la habitación.

El viento era tan fuerte que la empujaba sin ton ni son, por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, sus pies a veces no tocaban el suelo por el ímpetu de la ventisca, caía y el viento la levantaba.

Después de un tiempo que se le antojó interminable de tantas caídas y vueltas sin sentido, pudo poner sus pies en el hielo y comenzó a caminar con dificultad sin atreverse a gritar el nombre de su hermana en caso de que los hombres que querían irrumpir en su celda la estuvieran cerca.

Con dificultad siguió caminando sin rumbo, sin saber en realidad a dónde iba o qué la esperaría ahí. Por un momento pensó que realmente no había diferencia entre lo que sucedía en esos momentos y su vida diaria.

* * *

Hans estaba hablando con los mayores mandatarios de Arendelle, convenciéndolos tan sutilmente que ellos pensaban que eran sus propias ideas en vez de las del príncipe sureño siendo insertadas con maestría en su mente. Pronto todos los funcionarios creían que la mejor idea era deshacerse de la reina Elsa pero nadie tenía el valor suficiente como para decirlo en voz alta, sin embargo tarde o temprano saldría el tema.

En eso estaban cuando las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente, silenciando a todos los presentes ante la visión de los recién llegados: dos sirvientes cargaban a la princesa Anna que se veía al bordé del congelamiento. No sabían qué tan acertados estaban.

Incluso para Hans fue una gran impresión ver a la cálida y animada princesa de Arendelle temblando de frío y a penas con fuerza suficiente como para moverse. Su cuerpo se movió solo, estaba tan acostumbrado a actuar como se esperaba sin importar sus propios sentimientos que simplemente sucedió. De pronto Anna estaba aferrándose con desesperación a él y repetía patéticamente sin parar "bésame, bésame".

Todos los presentes en la sala se sintieron tremendamente incómodos y balbuceando un "los dejamos solos" salieron, y Anna se apresuró a contarle a Hans un pequeño resumen de lo que le pasaba.

Hans la escuchaba con atención, la ayudó a llegar al sofá y por un segundo sintió algo parecido a compasión y tristeza por el destino de la princesa. Estaba condenada. Después esa pequeña chispa de simpatía fue apagada por la de la inmensa satisfacción que le provocaba el que pronto no habría obstáculos entre él y el trono de Arendelle. El primer paso de su plan para vengarse pronto estaría completo.

Cuando Anna cerró sus ojos para que él la besara Hans se inclinó, no sabía bien por qué, tal vez porque nunca había besado a nadie –en su reino ni siquiera las mujeres fáciles de los negocios menos respetables estaban dispuestas a estar tan siquiera a dos metros de él- y la curiosidad se despertó en él. Pero al final no lo hizo, porque simplemente él no la amaba y no iba a funcionar. Así que simplemente pensó en la ironía de la situación, la única chica que quería que lo besara era la única con la que él no quería.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y dijo algo que lo consolidaría como uno de los hombres más odiados de Arendelle.

-Oh, Anna – sintió una repentina compulsión de decir su nombre- si tan solo hubiera alguien que te amara.

No supo qué fue lo que lo poseyó para explicarle toda la primera etapa de su plan, tal vez la urgencia de que alguien reconociera su genio, de que alguien viera de verdad quién era ¿y quién mejor que Anna, quien estaba a punto de morir?

Apagó el fuego y casi da una risotada al ver a Anna tratar de ir en contra de él.

-No te saldrás con la tuya – le dijo con toda la ira que podía transmitir con los dientes castañeándole incontrolablemente.

-Ya lo hice – respondió y cerró la puerta.

Otra ironía, el destino era tan cruel para la bella princesa cuando por primera vez le sonreía a él. Apresuró el pasó, se preparó para volver a interpretar su papel y entró a la antesala donde estaban todos los demás.

Se preparó para la mejor actuación de su vida. Entró tambaleándose, como si estuviera demasiado afectado por lo que acababa de pasar. Algunos "¡príncipe! ¿Se encuentra bien?" salieron de las bocas de los caballeros presentes en la habitación mientras que lo ayudaban a sentarse.

Entonces fue que explicó con gran dolor cómo él y la princesa Arendelle habían pronunciado sus votos de matrimonio antes de que el malvado hechizo de la reina Elsa acabara con la calidez de Anna. Todos le creyeron porque, después de todo ¿quién podría dudar del dedicado príncipe que no tenía ninguna relación con Arendelle más que el compromiso con Anna?

-Decreto que la reina Elsa debe ser condenada a muerte por traición a Arendelle.

Nadie protestó, Hans casi sonrió, todos le habían creído, todos estaban completamente a su disposición, postrados a sus pies. Todo era perfecto.

* * *

Nada estaba bien, la reina había escapado, había subestimado sus poderes y estaba pagando las consecuencias de su descuido y arrogancia. Se maldecía por sus descuidos, lo que había pasado con la princesa Anna, aun y cuando ella fuera a morir, seguía contando como un gran error.

Ahora él se encontraba deambulando por la tormenta, en el océano congelado y completamente solo, era mejor de esa manera, no creía contenerse cuando por fin matara a la reina; probablemente sonriera y alguien sospecharía.

Siguió caminando, el viento lo azotaba de aquí para allá. Justo igual que todos los que estaban atrapados en la ventisca, en diferentes puntos, no muy lejos unos de otros estaban Anna, Elsa, Kristoff y el príncipe sureño que estaba tan cerca de cumplir todos sus sueños.

Cada uno caminaba con dificultad y con un objetivo distinto pero aun así estaban relacionados: encontrar a alguien. El quién y para qué era la diferencia. Con tanto mar y casi sin visión o control en sus movimientos era casi imposible que se encontraran pero el destino así lo quiso. De alguna u otra manera el primer encuentro que se dio fue el de los nacidos bajo el trece: el príncipe Hans y la reina Elsa.

Para el primero de ellos era un encuentro extremadamente conveniente y por un momento se permitió dejar todas sus reservas para finalmente aceptar que por una vez el destino, o la suerte, estaban de su lado. Para la reina no significaba realmente nada porque estaba tan asustada y desesperada que cualquier cosa que sucediera no tenía importancia a menos que fuera algo relacionado con Anna.

-¡Elsa! – Hans alzó la voz lo más que podía para hacerse oír. Tuvo que acercarse un poco más y seguir gritando antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia y se diera la vuelta.- ¡Esto no puede continuar!

En ese momento Elsa se dio cuenta de que era cierto, no podía pretender salvar a su hermana si ella misma era una amenaza potencial a cada minuto. Tenía razón la primera vez y la tendría siempre, lo mejor era que ella se fuera. Así que encaró al prometido de su hermana y dispuso de todo el valor y coraje que tenía para decir lo que seguía.

-Solo cuida de mi hermana y ya – no quería dejar a Anna con un desconocido pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Hans era el único que había mostrado afecto hacia su querida hermana, aunque no fuera amor verdadero como ella creía, al menos por un tiempo estaría protegida y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sí desarrollaran sentimientos el uno por el otro.

-¿Tu hermana? – Hans percibió el ligero tono de burla que cargaba pero Elsa no lo hizo -. Regresó de la montaña débil y helada – hizo una pequeña pausa para que pesara sobre la reina – dijo que congelaste su corazón – oh, qué exquisito era ver cómo el tormento tomaba el control de ella, incluso una reina podía lucir patética, esperaba que su padre luciera igual cuando conquistara las Islas del Sur.

Elsa sollozó un poco y sacudió su cabeza en negación: No. Dijo. Y esa sola sílaba contenía tantos sentimientos que ni ella podía identificar uno pero sí sabía que eran malos, que la hacían sentir como la peor escoria del mundo. Porque probablemente lo era. Hans aprovechó esto, echó leña al fuego.

-Yo traté de salvarla – la imagen de Anna tendida en el suelo de la oscura y fría habitación vino a su mente – pero ya era tarde, - nunca en su vida las mentiras habían salido tan espontáneamente, siempre habían sido cuidadosamente planeadas -. Su piel era de hielo, su cabello se tornó blanco.

Eso no podía estar pasando, Anna nunca podría haber sentido frío, no ella, no la persona que le había enseñado qué era el calor.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que salió de su boca, su cerebro se negaba a dejar de pensar en Anna.

-¡Ella YA NO EXISTE! – Se sentía tan bien gritarlo, aunque él hubiera querido imprimirle felicidad al tono tenía que seguir actuando hasta el final, Elsa no podía sospechar que en realidad él había tenido algo que ver en la muerte de su hermana.- ¡Por TU culpa!

-No…

Era oficial, todo por lo que había luchado tantos años, por lo que sus padres la habían excluido, por lo que había mantenido lejos a Anna, por lo que no había tenido amigos y habían despedido a tanta gente del palacio. Tantos sacrificios en vano. Y lo peor era que su hermana, lo único que le quedaba en la vida estaba…., ya no estaba.

Un sollozo escapó de lo más hondo de su ser y las piernas dejaron de responderle, todo a su alrededor se difuminó y no fue consciente de otra cosa que no fuera la gran maraña de sentimientos que tenía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la tormenta a su alrededor había parado, aunque más que parar parecía que incluso la misma tormenta se hubiera congelado en un segundo.

Pero Hans sí lo notó, sabía que ese era su momento, solo hacía falta quitar de en medio a Elsa y todo estaría solucionado. Desenfundó su espada, se deleitó con el sonido del metal contra la funda y se preparó para matar a la reina.

Entonces algo se interpuso entre la reina y su fatal destino: era Anna. Al borde la congelación. Hans no se detuvo por eso, había esperado tanto tiempo y se había humillado en frente de tanta gente, todo eso estaba a punto de terminar y si tenía que matar a ambas hermanas, que así fuera.

Elsa oyó vagamente un débil "¡no!".

Lo siguiente que supo Hans fue que el agua del océano –aunque no estuviera congelado- era muy frío.

* * *

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Anna pero era una estatua de hielo, y ella era la responsable de eso. Su única familia, había desaparecido, ¿qué dirían sus padres? ¿Por qué la había echado del castillo? Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho ella seguiría viva.

Acarició la mejilla de hielo de su otrora hermana y entonces sintió verdaderamente como el mundo se despedazaba a su alrededor. Abrazó la fría figura de Anna y lloró. Cada lágrima era un pedazo de su corazón que había sido arrancado lenta y cruelmente por el destino. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer más que seguir ahí, Elsa podía pasarse la eternidad ahí, junto a Anna, llorando y sufriendo pero la verdad era que no podía concebir un día más allá de ese, el tiempo no tendría sentido, nada tenía sentido ¿acaso el mundo seguía girando? ¿Podría seguir viviendo con todo ese dolor?

¿Qué había hecho?

Anna, Anna estaba…

¿Respirando? No, eso era imposible porque ella la había…

Se oyó un gran suspiro y el pecho contra el cual estaba recargada se movió. Volteó hacia arriba y vio a Anna, con sus mejillas coloreadas y sus ojos verdes como el pasto de primavera.

En ese momento sintió como si su corazón se reconstruyera, todos los pedazos que se habían caído ahora estaban más unidos que nunca y se prometió que jamás dejaría de lado a su hermana nunca, no importaba qué tan peligroso fuera, no quería pasar otros doce años cerrándole la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Anna? –Exclamó llena de alegría y sorpresa.

Por un momento se permitió no cuestionarse cómo era posible y la abrazó, ambas se abrazaron y disfrutaron de ese momento como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Elsa – dijo su nombre suavemente.

-Tú te sacrificaste ¿sólo por mí? – Preguntó incrédula de que en verdad lo hubiera hecho tras tantos años de cerrarle la puerta y ocultarle la verdad. Pero ni siquiera ese pensamiento la nubló con culpa, estaba tan feliz.

-Te adoro – fue lo que respondió Anna como si fuera la respuesta a todo, porque en realidad, así era.

Se oyó un jadeo.

-¡Un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazón! – Dijo Olaf.

-El amor descongela – murmuró Elsa. -¡Amor!- Y así fue como entendió qué era lo que tenía que hacer. -¡Es verdad! ¡Amor!

-¿Elsa? – Dijo Anna un poco preocupada por no comprender a su hermana.

-Amor – dijo una vez más.

No tenía que tratar de controlar sus poderes, ellos siempre habían fluido con sus emociones, siempre lo habían hecho pero siempre había imprimido sus sentimientos negativos en todo lo que hacía. Se había olvidado de la diversión, de la inocencia, y sobretodo, del amor que sentía cada vez que veía a Anna y de la alegría que le daba el verla sonreír.

Sus poderes fluyeron, gentiles y dóciles a sus deseos, y casi sentía que estaban tan vivos como ella en esos momentos; la abrazaban y embargaban con una extraña, gélida calidez. El hielo a su alrededor se deshacía, la nieve se iba volando hacia el cielo, la escarcha y los copos de nieva hacían lo mismo. Abajo Arendelle volvía a tener su colorido y su vida, las flores perfumaron de nuevo el ambiente pero nadie prestaba tanta atención a eso sino a lo que pasaba en el cielo: un enorme y hermoso copo de nieve, y cómo éste desaparecía, llevándose consigo todo el miedo y la desconfianza que había reinado en Arendelle.

Solo había un pequeño detalle: Olaf, el hombre de nieve que tanto había deseado vivir el verano en nieve propia –al ser un hombre de nieve no tiene carne así que no se puede usar esa metáfora- se estaba derritiendo. Pero eso ya no era un problema, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabía exactamente qué hacer y con esa seguridad le regaló a Olaf lo que él mismo nombró su nevada personal.

* * *

Lo siguiente que vio Hans al despertar fue el piso de su barco, estaba seguro de que era el suyo porque esa embarcación había representado un hogar más que las propias Islas del Sur ¿pero cómo era posible? Si su barco estaba congelado, sin embargo podía averiguar el por qué después, lo que necesitaba era levantarse. Un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios, se había golpeado la cabeza y la mandíbula, se puso de pie con dificultad y oyó unos pasos. Levantó la mirada y el que su barco estuviera descongelado fue relegado a segundo plano.

-¿Anna? Pero congeló tu corazón – dijo completamente sorprendido.

-Aquí el único corazón de hielo es el tuyo – le espetó muy dignamente Anna antes de darle la espalda.

Eso arruinaba todos sus planes ¿tendría tiempo suficiente para matarla a ella y a la Elsa? Entonces Anna le respondió, tomándolo tan repentinamente de la ropa que muy apenas tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse y propinándole el puñetazo de su vida.

Mientras caía por la borda pensó en que tan fuerte tenía que ser esa pequeña princesa para que lo hubiera tirado de su propio barco y en qué consecuencias le esperarían, cuando hizo contacto con el agua deseó que hubiera alguna forma de librarse de todo eso y decidió que si la hubiera la aceptaría. Pero la única opción que se le ocurría era morir y él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo, aun y cuando lo arrojaran al calabozo, seguía siendo joven y sabía que podría escapar. Y entonces volvería a intentarlo.

* * *

Y así cada uno de los gobernados por el trece habían terminado con su lucha contra los destinos y los designios. Cada uno con diferentes resultados, la nacida en el trece libre y le décimo tercero en nacer encadenado.

Literalmente.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Perdón por la tardanza pero hubo bastantes cosas durante este último mes, dos de mis abuelitos murieron y pues me puse kinda sad, mi laptop se descompuso -y allá fue lo que llevaba del capítulo-, y pues entré a la facultad.**

**Muchas gracias a Patzylin-Donno y a Vero por comentar el capítulo anterior :3 También les agradezco a los que han leído, dado "follow" y agregado la historia a favoritos.**

**Esto no es todo, como les prometí estoy trabajando en el epílogo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado porque tuve problemillas para terminar el cap pero lo hice con todo el corazón.**

**Besos a todos, nos vemos en el epílogo c;**


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Había mucho trabajo por hacer, Elsa lo sabía pues no había habido nadie administrando el reino de manera apropiada desde la muerte de sus padres, simplemente había tantas cosas que hacer: políticos que visitar, reabrir las puertas, las audiencias de todos los martes donde los ciudadanos de Arendelle podían ir a exponer sus innumerables problemas…

Y Elsa estaba feliz por ello. Pero también estaba asustada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había hablado con nadie, casi olvidaba cómo hacerlo, estaba tan acostumbrada a callar y quedarse todo para ella. No estaba segura de poder llegar a ser una buena reina.

Constantemente se miraba en el espejo y esperaba verse a sí misma como una reina; con un porte sobrio, elegante y fuerte, con un _j'ai ne se quoi_ que hiciera que todos sintieran la necesidad de reverenciarla y la reconocieran como un líder. Esperaba verse como su padre en esa gran pintura que adornaba un salón del castillo, sin embargo seguía viéndose a sí misma como lo había sido hasta hacía una semana atrás -¿de verdad había sido tan poco tiempo?-: asustadiza, frágil y desconfiada de su propia persona.

-¿Elsa? – Anna asomó su cabeza por el filo de la puerta y entró.- ¡Aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!- La sonrisa de Anna se fue borrando poco a poco al ver a su hermana que ni siquiera se había vuelto para verla. - ¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien?

Elsa le sonrió y abrió la boca para contestar "por supuesto", no obstante decidió que habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablar de lo que realmente sentían como para volver a eso, además, aunque le hubiera dicho que estaba bien y –además- lo hubiera jurado sobre la tumba de sus padres Anna no le habría creído, ella siempre parecía ver lo que realmente pensaba.

-No del todo – definitivamente era mejor ser honesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sentándose junta a ella en la cama, en la habitación que volvían a compartir.

-Es… todo esto – dijo Elsa haciendo un ademán, indicando todo el cuarto.

-¿No te gusta la habitación? Podemos redecorarla ¡será divertido! – La sonrisa de Anna volvió ante la perspectiva de

-No es eso – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su hermana – es solo que…

No encontraba las palabras pero Anna no la presionó, le dio su tiempo para encontrar lo que realmente quería decir.

-Siento que… no podemos volver a como era antes, han pasado tantas cosas y el que todos actúen como si no hubiera pasado nada me hace sentir algo extraña. Siento que vuelvo al día de la coronación y apenas seré reconocida como reina oficialmente. Es como si yo siguiera atrapada en mi habitación y el mundo viviera sin mí.

-Elsa…

-No me siento lista para esto Anna para que todo cambie, soy feliz, de verdad, cuando me despierto por la mañana y veo que estás dormida al otro lado de la habitación y los sirvientes entran con grandes sonrisas a nuestra alcoba para despertarnos… No se siente real. – Suspiró y miró a sus manos fijamente antes de mirar a su hermana.- ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Anna sin tener la menor idea de a qué se refería.

-Fingir que nada pasó, o al menos pretender que no pasó ¿cómo le haces para seguir sonriendo después de lo que te hice? ¿De lo que te hizo Hans?- Se arrepintió un poco al sacarlo al tema pero tenía que saber, de eso no habían hablado mucho, Anna había estado muy ocupada con Kristoff.

La mirada de Anna se oscureció un poco y se enderezó adoptando un gracioso aire de dignidad y severidad que contrastaban con el vestido rosa, los listones rosas y su pelo despeinado.

-Elsa, no hay nada que olvidar, todos recordamos lo que pasó tanto como tú pero no lo pensamos (al menos yo no lo hago) porque ya pasó – tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y les dio un gentil apretón antes de sonreírle suavemente -. No hay nada que decir al respecto, todos estamos felices de que estés aquí, con nosotros, que las puertas estén abiertas y haya confianza de nuevo con la familia real. En cuanto a Hans… -ahora ella suspiró – simplemente tú tenías razón, no puedes amar a una persona a primera vista, tal vez a la idea que tienes de esa persona. Para mí Hans era mi príncipe de cuento, el que llegaría y llenaría mi vida de luz y nos haría abrir las puertas de nuevo.

-En cierto modo lo hizo – comentó Elsa suavemente y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, pero no del modo que yo esperaba. De cualquier manera, no importa, Hans fue "mi primer amor", pero no por eso voy a dejar de sonreír, no terminó bien pero tampoco empezó realmente; simplemente… - Hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Dolió, al principio, pero entonces estabas tú ¡no iba a dejar que te hiciera nada malo! Estaba enojada, no, estaba ¡furiosa! De que tan siquiera pensara en hacerte daño. Eso fue lo que me ayudó a no quedarme ahí, lamentándome o algo por el estilo, sabía que aun te tenía a ti, y entonces Olaf entró y me dijo algo que hizo que me diera cuenta de que había cosas por las que podía tener esperanza.

"Y sí, las cosas han cambiado pero nosotras también –y antes de que digas que tú no-, yo ya no soy tan confiada como antes –no digas nada- y tú… sonríes, te veo todos los días en el desayuno y andas afuera del castillo y haces lo mejor que puedes para volver a ser parte del reino. Elsa, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sabes cómo dirigirte a las multitudes, y todo el pueblo de Arendelle sabe que harás lo mejor por ellos porque ¡ya lo hiciste!

Huiste de Arendelle a lo desconocido para que no saliéramos afectados por tus propios poderes, Arendelle sabe que nos protegerás a toda costa, y eso es lo que nos hace querer seguir adelante. Así que deja de preocuparte y disfruta de lo que viene Elsa ¡o te daré un puñetazo como a ese príncipe de pacotilla! Por cierto, eso también ayudó a quitármelo de la cabeza."

Elsa sonrió y siguió a Anna hacia afuera de su dormitorio, había muchas cosas que hacer y ahora estaba lista.

* * *

Hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba al palacio pero aun así no se sintió impresionado por el obvio esplendor que habían añadido desde su partida, observó al embajador de Arendelle y sonrió desdeñosamente al ver que se encogía intimidado ante tal desplante de opulencia y poder. Si así se sentía por ver solo las estúpidas paredes y salas del palacio no sabía lo que le esperaría al ver a su padre.

Un simple lacayo les pidió sus nombres para anunciarlos ante la corte del rey, seguramente estaban en sesión, como todos los malditos miércoles. Odiaba los miércoles, siempre le hacían sentarse a lado de sus hermanos y hacían como si no existiera, ni siquiera miraban en su dirección por miedo a quedar malditos de por vida.

El lacayo volvió y abrió las puertas, invitándolos a pasar. Todos los cortesanos estaban presentes en el salón, ocupando sus respectivos lugares, tal y como los recordaba Hans, con sus mejores galas, seguían sin mirarlo. Las únicas diferencias eran que él no estaba en su lugar –que habían quitado- y que su padre lo observaba. Nunca, ni una sola vez lo había _observado_ siempre parecía ser que estaba como en el fondo, de decoración. Y ahora era el centro de su completa atención ¿acaso debía de tratar de conquistar un país solo para que lo volteara a ver? No lo volvería a hacer, su escrutinio era tan intenso que casi se removió incómodo y apartaba la mirada, _casi,_ ahora Hans era más fuerte y no le importaba lo que él lograra ver a través de él porque no vería nada.

-El pueblo de Arendelle espera que se encarguen debidamente del príncipe Hans y que pague por sus crímenes cometidos contra la corona de dicho país – dijo el embajador George haciendo que el rey de las Islas del Sur desviara la mirada de su hijo.

-Necesito que me dé los pormenores de tal ultraje para saber qué castigo sería más adecuado – hacía tanto que no oía su voz pero a diferencia de la opulencia y el esplendor mostrados en cada cuarto y sala que pasaban Hans quedó francamente impresionado. La voy de su padre era rica, profunda y denotaba autoridad a cada sílaba que arrastraba, hacía que cualquiera se sintiera en la necesidad de obedecerle.

El embajador se apresuró a relatarle los pormenores de los sucesos de la semana pasada mientras le lanzaba miradas que pretendían ser dagas hacia Hans que no hacían otra cosa más que divertirlo.

Su padre escuchó el relato con una mirada vacía pero calculadora, sin desatender por ningún segundo la historia que le presentaban. Al terminar el embajador de exponer los hechos el rey asintió y se puso de pie, el resto de la corte lo imitó.

-Entiendo que Arendelle se siente ofendido por las acciones del príncipe Hans, por supuesto que procederemos a tomar acción en su contra aun y posea un título nobiliario.

-Su Majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, - dijo el embajador – me pidió explícitamente a que viera que se cumpliera la sentencia que se dictara.

El rey sonrió pero Hans vio que no estaba nada contento con lo que el embajador decía, él también debió de percibirlo porque se jaló brevemente el cuello de la camisa.

-No podría ser de otra forma – respondió el rey.

Después de esto se le ofreció una silla al embajador y comenzaron a discutir el destino de Hans como si él no estuviera presente, aunque pensándolo bien, eso no era nuevo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí pero a Hans no le pareció tanto, en realidad, lo decidieron muy rápido.

-Llévenlo a la "Laguna" hasta nuevo aviso, después se llevará a cabo la ejecución – dictó el rey.

Los guardias tomaron al príncipe sin delicadeza y lo arrastraron hacia afuera del salón, el embajador los siguió.

Pasaron por muchos pasillos pero Hans siempre supo hacia dónde iban, fueron descendiendo cada vez más por las mazmorras, hasta llegar a la parte más alejada del castillo. Hans fue arrojado salvajemente, sin ninguna compasión o contemplación hacia la celda más helada e insalubre de todo el calabozo. Se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo y la herida que se había hecho hacía una semana cuando comenzó su viaje de regreso a las Islas del Sur al golpearse con un balde lleno de porquería se abrió de nuevo.

Levantó la cabeza y lo único que pudo ver fue la puerta cerrándose, y la luz escapando junto con los guardias que lo pusieron ahí. Se sintió poético y sonrió, al ver que ni siquiera la luz querría estar en un lugar como aquel, en el que él estaba, solo.

Bueno, eso en realidad no era del todo verdad. Estaban las ratas que de vez en cuando se acercaban a morderle los dedos de los pies. Pero eso no era lo peor, claro que no, había una razón por la que llamaban a esa celda la "Laguna". Había filtraciones entre las rocas por las que entraba el agua del mar, la marea subía y bajaba tranquilamente, y el agua era insoportablemente fría; si no lo sacaban antes para la ejecución, tal vez no sería necesario preparar la horca. El gran problema con esa celda era que las condiciones eran tan nefastas que los prisioneros se enfermaban gravemente o se ahogaban.

Y él estaba confinado ahí. El agua comenzó a entrar, al principio se formaron los charcos que podía evitar pero el frío comenzaba a calar en sus huesos ¿qué tanto tiempo había pasado? Seguramente llevaba horas ahí pues era la primera vez que subía la marea, no podía haber estado ahí más de un día. El nivel comenzó a subir, la celda se estremecía un poco al chocar las olas contra el muro, Hans se maravilló que esa parte del castillo siguiera en pie.

Por un momento se le ocurrió la idea de pedir que abrieran la puerta, que lo dejaran salir pero sabía que no serviría de nada, además, no quería rogar. El agua le llegaba a las rodillas, una ola un tanto más grande se estrelló y Hans oyó que la puerta se estremecía. Probablemente pudiera derribarla y salir. Se acercó a la puerta y empujó.

La puerta no cedía y para empujarla tenía que nadar. El agua siguió subiendo y Hans se estaba resignando a morir ahí, no tenía nada en contra acerca de morir en el agua, solo se lamentaba que el agua no pudiera arrastrarlo hasta las profundidades del océano. El agua llegaba casi hasta el techo y Hans siguió luchando por mantenerse a flote, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí pero poco a poco sintió que la marea bajaba.

La buena noticia era que no estaba muerto, la mala era que estaba empapado y con peligro de morir de hipotermia. El frío le calaba hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos y lo apresaba más que la celda en la que estaba. De momentos sentía que cerraba los ojos y la inconsciencia lo llamaba con tanta dulzura que era casi imposible resistirse; muchas veces estuvo tentado a cerrar los ojos y dejarse morir pero no pudo hacerlo realmente. Entonces se preguntó por qué si no tenía ninguna motivación para seguir adelante ¿por qué vivir si de todas maneras estaba condenado? Pensándolo mejor si moría ahí abajo se evitaría la molestia de ver a todas esas caras satisfechas de librarse del príncipe maldito.

Cerró los ojos, realmente no había mucha diferencia pues no había luz que pudiera extrañar. La inconsciencia llegó de golpe y lo dejó sin aliento. Lo último que percibió fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y a su alrededor había una lujosa habitación, giró la cabeza con la poca fuerza que tenía y el mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar un poco el mareo. Oyó que la puerta se abría.

-Vaya, por fin das señales de vida, te dábamos por muerto.

Hans abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en la puerta donde se encontraba apoyado Hamish, su hermano número siete, mayor que él por –al menos- unos diez años. Vestía de manera rica y le sonreía de manera molesta para Hans, el menor de los hermanos se limitó a producir un gruñido y volver la cabeza hacia la pared que era mil veces más interesante que su propio hermano.

-Vamos hombre no seas así, te salvamos – otro gruñido -, padre quiere verte, por fin hiciste algo bien así que prepárate, ordenó que en cuanto dieras señales de vida te presentaras frente a él; y tú bien sabes que no le gusta esperar ni ver muestras de debilidad.

-Casi muero – murmuró Hans entre dientes con voz ronca.

-Sabes bien que padre no toma bien las excusas, un sirviente vendrá y te proporcionará ropa adecuada, nos vemos pronto enano.

Hans se volvió para fulminarlo con la mirada ¿a qué venía ese comportamiento de camaradería? Hamish sonrió y salió de la habitación, una mucama entró y le dejó una muda de ropa.

-En un segundo vendrá alguien para ayudarlo a vestirse, con permiso, señor –dicho esto se retiró como si Hans tuviera lepra.

Trató de incorporarse de la cama cinco veces antes de lograrlo, se sentó en el borde y trató de pararse pero lo reconsideró para no hacer el ridículo pues aún se sentía débil. En ese momento entró el esperado sirviente y comenzó a alistarlo. Le ayudó a vestirse y a peinarse, lo perfumó y ayudó a ponerse de pie. Al terminar Hans se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo y se sorprendió al ver que estaba vestido con los colores de la familia real, rojo y negro ¿querían burlarse de él? Que hicieran lo que quisieran, después de todo no importaba.

Hans fue conducido hacia la sala del trono aunque él podría haber llegado por su cuenta, caminaba tambaleante sin poder creer que estuviera realmente vivo y en camino a ver a su padre y no hacia su sentencia, o ¿quién podía saber? Hacia una nueva sentencia.

La puerta se abrió y su padre fue lo primero que vio, en medio de la sala, no sentado en su trono. Hans arqueó una ceja ante esto ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Hans – dijo su padre y él casi se caía de la impresión. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a él por su nombre sin que se trasluciera desdén, odio o antipatía en su tono- bienvenido a casa.

¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Le estaban jugando una broma? De repente sus doce hermanos salieron y se formaron a ambos costados de su padre, todos mostraban una expresión satisfecha y orgullosa en sus ojos, todos tenían un porte espectacular y desprendían poder y voluntad por cada poro de su cuerpo; pero eso no era lo importante, todos estaban viendo a Hans. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le prestaban atención, reconocían su presencia.

Los sentidos de Hans se pusieron alerta y una mirada desconfiada se hizo presente en su semblante, todo en él gritaba que no se creía ni un poco de lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos Magnus? – Preguntó bruscamente Hans.

-Yendo al grano Hans, hemos decidido darte una oportunidad, al ver tu admirable intento de conquistar Arendelle, tendrás la oportunidad de integrarte de nuevo a la vida del palacio, no serás marginado…

-¿Todo eso por haber tratado de invadir Arendelle? –Interrumpió Hans sin poder creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Has probado que eres fuerte Hans –ante esto algunos de sus hermanos mostraron caras de incredulidad o torcieron el gesto -, el mar no te ha comido y has sobrevivido a la "Laguna", lo cual es una suerte.

En pocas palabras, por fin creían que no estaba maldito.

-Por tanto, te aceptamos de nuevo con una condición – Hans se preparó para oírlo sin mostrar ni un poco del interés que realmente sentía. Su padre sonrió, al parecer le gustaba lo que veía- , que nos ayudes a conquistar Arendelle.

-Si tanto querías que te ayudara entonces ¿por qué me encerraste? - Preguntó Hans fríamente, como si el estar encerrado y casi ahogado fuera el menor de sus problemas.

-El embajador estaba aquí, hay que guardar las apariencias, ahora ¿tengo que explicarte todo o vas a darme una respuesta?

Eso fue una gran sorpresa para Hans ¿su padre queriendo invadir Aredelle? Miró a todos los presentes en la sala esperando encontrar una señal de falsedad o algo que le indicara que todo era una broma y que él seguía condenado a morir en la horca. Pero no encontró nada.

¿De verdad estaba considerando aliarse con su familia después de todo lo que le habían hecho? Los escrutinó detenidamente mientras evaluaba sus oportunidades ¿qué pasaría si se negaba? Algo le decía que no sería nada bueno o ni siquiera aceptarían un no como respuesta. No podía ser tan malo aliarse con ellos sobre todo si con ello ganaba la vuelta a una vida de lujos -de la que había sido privado desde que estaba en el mar-, si ellos estaban alrededor o no realmente no importaba, nunca habían estado con él de todos modos; y si al aceptar podía obtener la revancha contra la reina de las nieves y la princesa plebeya ¿qué mejor? Así podría terminar lo que había empezado.

Hans sonrió, tal vez sí había segundas oportunidades.

* * *

¡TADA! El final :') Me siento muy orgullosa de poder ponerle "complete" en el status, es la primera historia en vida que termino y esto no sería posible de no ser por sus reviews, follows y sobre todo ¡Su paciencia! Porque sí me tardé :p Pero finalmente aquí está, espero que les haya gustado el epílogo, la verdad no tenía planeado que terminara así, el epílogo iba a ser algo parecido al prólogo pero decidí darle más largo.

**Vero:** Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad el capítulo pasado sí lo terminé muy de sopetón, la verdad cuando lo estaba escribiendo se murió mi abuelito y se me olvidó que le iba a poner. Gracias por tu comentario espero que el epílogo haya sido de tu agrado. Y ya me siento mucho mejor aunque aveces sigo andando media decaída me acostumbraré.

**Cristal de Neige: **Jajajaja ya se me hacía raro que no hubieras comentado en un buen tiempo, me estaba preocupando XD Y por supuesto, me seguirás viendo por aquí con otros fics propios y traducciones, si quieres pasarte por alguno de los demás adelante me encantaría.

A todos los demás que siempre estuvieron leyendo y siguiendo la historia no importa si comentaron o no les dedico este epílogo y cierre a mi primer fanfic completo. Los quiero mucho a todos, gracias. Nos leemos, si necesitan algo mándenme un PM para lo que necesiten.

¡Ciao!

Con amor

_Little Storm 97_

P.D. Si el epílogo no es de la mejor calidad, lo siento, lo acabo de terminar y no lo chequé por la emoción de subirlo.


End file.
